FIGURE IT OUT
by Mad Wolf Woman
Summary: Naruku is now dead, the life of all move forward. Sesshomaru now takes his job as Inu No Tashio seriously. He now needs a mate. And it's Kagome! Death, confusion and a new evil is here for something more then revenge.
1. What The Hell!

CHAPTER 1 What The Hell!

Sesshoumaru sighed as he sat in front of the old Inu-demon, this was the last place he wanted 

to be. The old fortune teller was well known and every Inu No Tashio had seen him about 

their future mates. Sesshoumaru frowned as the old dog started to chant. He had no desire to 

find a mate yet, but Kaze's words echoed in his ear. Sesshoumaru's frown deepened as he 

recalled the conversation he had had with his captain. Saying he was unable to 'get up' was one 

thing, but to call him gay was another. To add insult to injury he had joked about him being a 

virgin. He grinned, no, he was nowhere near being a virgin. Shaking his head he glanced at 

the Inu-demon, the demon's arms were now flying around him wildly like he was trying to 

fly. Sesshoumaru stared blankly at him, his eyes gleamed briefly in humour but quickly 

turned cold, his father's training reminding him he must always be unreadable. Father. One 

person he did not grieve for. His death was welcomed with open arms. 

Sesshoumaru's lips thinned into a grim line, the man was taking to long. His head was now 

bowed, his breath even and calm. His long grey hair fell around his shoulders like a barrier, 

shielding him from the world. A thin layer of sweat had coated his pale skin making it shine 

in the morning sun. 

"Old man Tenga, are you done? This Sesshoumaru has little patience and you are wearing it 

thin." His voice was calm as he spoke but it sent shivers down the fortune teller's spine none 

the less.

"Can ye be not patient for a time young pup?" He looked Sesshoumaru in the eye. 

Sesshoumaru growled, the sound unnatural coming from his human looking form. Tenga 

gulped and bowed his head again not wanting to be a test subject for his lord's newly 

regenerated arm. 

"My Lord forgive this lowly dog for the awful rudeness." Tenga bowed low to the ground 

moving his head so his neck was exposed. Sesshoumaru snorted as he folded his arms across 

his chest. He had no desire to show this dog dominance.

"I forgive you. Now tell me what you saw." Standing Tenga dusted his knees keeping his 

head bent and his eyes down cast.

"My Lord ye will sire powerful pups in ye likeness. They will be a force so powerful that all 

demons in ye lands will submit. But of course they will be mere shadows of the power you 

have, my Lord Sesshoumaru." Tenga smiled; "And ye mate will be mighty powerful and 

beautiful" Sesshoumaru frowned in thought, maybe not frowned but merely a twitch of his 

eyebrows, this was good news. The idea of his pups being strong almost made the trip to the 

out-skirts of Inuyasha's forest worth while. Almost. His future mate didn't sound to bad 

either. Powerful. Beautiful. Yes that was acceptable Sesshoumaru was almost warming to the 

idea of having a female by his side. But something nagged at the back of his mind. It sounded 

all to good to be true.

"What type of demon is my mate? It may help my search for her." Sesshoumaru's eyes 

narrowed as the familiar sent of fear reached his nose. What was he hiding?

"Well, ye mate is not demon my Lord" At Sesshoumaru's puzzled look Tenga stepped back 

before continuing. "She is human my Lord. A Miko in fact, and ye have all ready met her on 

many occasions." Tenga bowed swiftly then fled into the forest as a blood chilling howl tore 

through Sesshoumaru's throat. HUMAN! How can that be! He snarled as he paced back an 

forth. The idea was completely stupid. Sesshoumaru sighed as he rubbed his hand across his 

face. He may hate the idea of a human mate, a miko no less, but like all people of his clan 

knew; whatever Tenga foretold always came true. Sesshoumaru knew better than others not to 

screw with fate. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as he thought of all the mikos he had met, and 

let live. The list was short containing only one name, his half-brother's wench. Figures. 

Gracefully he transformed into his true form, lifting his white muzzle up to sniff the air. His 

lips drew back into smile or a snarl as her sent reached him. Taking to the sky he flew for the 

centre of the forest, not caring that his brother's scent and three others were also there. As he 

drew closer his stomach constricted and an alien feeling coursed through his veins. His inner 

demon was howling in joy as her scent got stronger. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kagome grunted as she tried to lift her over sized, yellow bag over the rim of the bone-eaters 

well. After saying good-bye to her mother Kagome had looked forward to going back to 

Inuyasha and the others, now she wished she had stayed, or at least left her bag. She grinned 

as the bag fell over the rim and landed with a thud. Before Kagome could follow, a clawed 

hand roughly grabbed her wrist and lifted her out of the well. With an 'eep' she found herself 

staring at two golden eyes.

"Where the hell have you been. You said sunrise and it's already noon! Your late!" Inuyasha 

shook her to make his point. Sighing Kagome looked at the ground to find she was dangling a 

foot above it. _He's been here the whole time! He could have at least helped with my bag! _

Snapping her head up Kagome glared at him.

"We have shards too gather! A demon to kill!" Kagome winced as Inuyasha's spit landed on 

her face. 

"Inuyasha, put me down now. So what I was late! I had things to do!" When Inuyasha merely 

glared at her as well. Kagome sucked in a breath and kick him in the nuts. Inuyasha's eyes 

grew wide as he let go of Kagome. With a strangled grunt he fell to the ground shaking. 

Smiling at him Kagome dusted off her jeans and walked to her bag. She was happy that she 

had graduated and no longer had to wear her skirt, jeans were much better to fight. It had 

been four years since she had fallen into the well. Kagome sighed, she would be twenty in 

three days. With the killing of Naraku only a month ago everything seemed perfect. Sango 

and Miroku were now planning their wedding. Kagome's smile grew, only one week and 

they would be married, yes everything was perfect. Picking up her bag Kagome turned back 

to Inuyasha as he was standing up on shaking legs. Kagome merely smiled as he sent her a 

death glare. When he spoke his voice was high,

"You, you bitch! That _hurt_!"

"Oh poor Inuyasha what cha' want me to do, kiss it better?" Growling Inuyasha walked 

Forward, pointing a clawed finger at her. 

"Kagome! We need to get the shards! Now!" Sighing Kagome rubbed her temples, a 

throbbing ache had started.

"Inuyasha, the only shards left belong to Kouga since Kohaku died. There is no rush. Unless 

you want to see Kouga?" Kagome grinned knowingly, an evil glint in her eyes. Jumping back 

Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms. Turning to walk to Kaeda's hut Inuyasha mumbled 

incoherently. Kagome smirked,

"What was that Inuyasha? I didn't hear you, can you speak up?" Growling Inuyasha turned 

to face Kagome, his face mere inches away.

"I said that your nothing but an impossible bitch!" Frowning Kagome puffed out her cheeks 

and kicked Inuyasha in the nuts.

"Not again you bitch!" Groaning he fell to the ground, grunting as he made impact. 

"Stop calling me a bitch! Even if it is an endearment in Inu language, you were raised with 

humans so I know…" Both Kagome and Inuyasha covered their ears as a shrill howl tour 

through the forest. Glancing around as the sound ended, Kagome could find nothing wrong.

Barking in anger Inuyasha jumped to his feet turning around franticly searching the sky. 

"Umm? Inuyasha?" Kagome frowned in confusion as he withdrew Tetsusaiga, soon she felt 

something. Her facial expression soon became one of understanding as she too sensed a 

demon's aura. Not just any demon ether. Sesshoumaru. _Not another fight! _Suddenly Kagome 

was being dragged _very _fast towards Kaeda's village. Following the arm to a shoulder then to 

the face Kagome gaped at what she saw. Inuyasha was sweating and fear was clearly shown 

on his face. 

"Wha..? Inuyasha are you okay?" Inuyasha didn't answer as he glanced at her but sighed in 

relief as the village came into sight. Miroku and Sango were out side the hut as they saw the 

friends approaching. Upon seeing their faces and Inuyasha hurried pace they rushed towards 

them. 

"Inuyasha my friend what is the matter?" Before Inuyasha could reply to Miroku's Sesshoumaru burst 

from the forest his giant form making the ground faintly shake. Both Miroku and Sango got 

into a fighting stance, Miroku with his staff and Sango her Hirakotsu. Growling Kirara 

transformed in a ball of fire. Inuyasha was already growling and spitting at Sesshoumaru as 

he came to a stop in front of them. 

"Kagome! Here take your bows!" Shippou came running, her bow and quiver of arrows in 

hand. Gratefully taking the bow and arrows Kagome passed a thought as to how much 

Shippou had grown. He no longer was short but had grown two feet and now stood to 

her waist in height. As she turned to face Sesshoumaru Kagome notched her bow 

ready to fire… Inuyasha continued to growl as the three of them exchanged glances. 

Sesshoumaru maybe in his dog form but he was just staring at them. Correction. At her. 

Every since he had emerged from the trees her scent and the sight of her had made 

Sesshoumaru tremble in anticipation. For what he did not known. _Maybe seeing that old dog _

_wasn't such a bad idea. _Closing his eyes Sesshoumaru turned back into his human form. 

Opening his eyes Sesshoumaru stepped forward. 

"Miko, I Sesshoumaru have come for you. I have come to take you as my mate." The whole 

group stood in shock silence. 

"What the hell you bastard! What kind of sick joke are you playing at you dip-shit?!" 

Inuyasha roared. His face was turning redder by the second. 

"My Inuyasha what creative language you have. And this is no joke. I have consulted Tenga, 

and that is all you need to now _deserter_." With a smirk Sesshoumaru turned his icy glare to 

Kagome. Everyone was to stunned to speak. Their minds reeling with questions. 

Sesshoumaru started to walk forward but stopped when Inuyasha held up Tetsusaiga, he 

simply smiled and held out his hand. 

"Come miko, you will be treated well. You live in my palace in the west, have many servants, 

human or demon, and you will help me to sire many pups. Don't worry the experience will be 

quite… pleasurable for you." Suddenly the ground became very interesting as Kagome's face 

became red. Inuyasha had heard enough. Lifting Tetsusaiga he growled low at Sesshoumaru.

"You fucking bastard how dare you say that! She not yours you bastard!" 

"She is not your ether deserter. But soon she will be mine."

"As if the wench would never want you!"

"Hay! Don't talk about Mama Kagome like that!" Shippou quickly ducked behind Kirara as 

Sesshoumaru glared at him. That did it how dare they talk about her like that! As if she were 

an object! Lifting her bow Kagome fired, hitting Sesshoumaru right in the sternum. Grunting 

as the pure energy ate at his body Sesshoumaru quickly pulled it out before it devoured him.

"Both of you are nothing but bastards!" Yelled Kagome. Staring at her Sesshoumaru turned. 

"I'll return at a later date then miko." As if he were never there he vanished. 

"Inuyasha!" Turning his groin came into contact with Kagome's shoe. 

"Ha! Your getting weak!" Glaring at him Kagome took in a breath,

"Inuyasha SIT!" Walking away Sango Miroku, Shippou and Kirara followed.

"Come Inuyasha, we need to discuss Sesshoumaru's strange behaviour." Sango's words 

simply fell on deaf ears.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

That did not go well. He needed a plan. Oh well. Next time will go better. Sesshoumaru was 

sure. 

Firstchapterdone! Yay! Pleasereviewifyoulikeorhateit. Preferablyifyoulikeit. 


	2. Will You?

CHAPTER 2 Will You?

It had been two days since Sesshoumaru had come and blurted out such strange things.

Kagome didn't know what to make of it. Thinking back to the conversation she had with the

others, the young Miko just became more confused.

_"Inuyasha, what do you make of your brother's behaviour?" Everyone turned to stare at the_

_hanyou in question. It was late and they had been talking for hours and still hadn't come to a_

_conclusion. Shippou and Kirara had long ago fallen asleep along with the old woman Kaeda._

_Sighing Inuyasha hung his head in defeat._

_"I don't know. Sesshoumaru has always been, you know, uptight. Today he seemed a little,_

_dare I say it, happy." His golden eyes glanced at everyone before coming to rest on Kagome._

_He never meant to hurt her. Miroku closed his eyes in thought, his eyebrows coming down_

_slightly._

_"Inuyasha," Miroku opened his eyes, "Sesshoumaru said he had seen a man known as_

_Tenga. Do you know of him?" A low snort from Shippou drew their attention briefly._

_"Yeah, I know him. He's this old dog demon that every new Inu No Tashio consults. That's_

_all I know." Sango stared into the low fire as she thought, she didn't look up as she spoke._

_"He called you a 'deserter'." Kagome looked up and stared at Sango. Confusion in her eyes_

_she turned to Inuyasha._

_"What does that mean Inuyasha? Deserter?" He stared at Kagome before answering._

_"Exactly that, deserter. When my mother died I went to live with the Pack. You known, with_

_all the other dog demons. They didn't hate me at first, but then I left, I deserted them. That's_

_why Sesshoumaru hates me so much. No one leaves the Pack."_

_"Yes, when father was alive he told Kohaku and I about that." Sango's face fell as her_

_brother came to mind. Miroku, sensing her distress wrapped his arms around her whispering_

_words of comfort into her ear. Inuyasha, hearing every word scrunched up his face._

_"Well whatever is wrong with him he sure isn't getting you Kagome. You belong to me! You_

_got that! Tomorrow we go and find Kouga and rip them shards from his legs!" Inuyasha suddenly fell backwards as Kagome's foot made contact with his face. Walking around the_

_fire she sat and picked up her blanket before glaring at Inuyasha's unmoving form. Miroku_

_and Sango just flinched as he hit the hut wall. Worried that he may crack the wood._

_"We should sleep now if you want to go find Kouga tomorrow." With that she wrapped the_

_blanket around her shoulders and laid down. Turning her back on the fire, and Inuyasha._

Kagome sighed, they had been walking for almost a whole day and Inuyasha still didn't stop.

He kept saying that Kouga was only over that hill or just around that bush. Kagome frowned,

it's pay back for the face thing isn't it?

"Inuyasha, can we stop now my feet hurt?" Kagome smiled, Shippou was never one for long

trips.

"Yeah Inuyasha, we are only human and Shippou is young, we need to rest. Kouga isn't

going anywhere." Sango was practically dragging her Hirakotsu. Even Miroku was tired, he

usually would have been groping Sango by now. Turning around to face them Inuyasha

glared. They were tired, heads dropping, sweat covering their bodies. Inuyasha snorted.

"You humans are pathetic! God dammit, we've only been walking for a day and the sun isn't

that hot!"

"Inuyasha please it's the middle of summer!" Miroku whined. Huffing Inuyasha barked at

him.

"God Miroku you sound like a woman!"

"Inuyasha. SIT BOY!" Inuyasha grunted as he came face to face with the ground. Lifting his

head up he found the others had already began a small fire. Spitting out dirt he walked over

and sat near Kagome who was fishing through her bag. Crossing his arms Inuyasha held his

nose high.

"Fine, but only for a short time." Kirara sat on his knee and looked up at him.

"Okay Shippou please go find some water. That's' a good boy. Who wants ramen?"

* * *

"Yo, Sesshoumaru! What cha doing!" Sesshoumaru groaned inwardly as his captain Kaze

burst through his study doors. Kaze like all Inu-demons had long white hair, was tall, good

looking and had facial markings. Kaze had been doing nothing but harassing him since he'd

gotten back. His constant questions about his mate had driven Sesshoumaru to hide in his

study. No not hide. A strategic retreat. At least it's what Sesshoumaru told everyone. _It seems_

_not even wood can hide my scent. Damn dog demons!_

"What do you want now Kaze?" Kaze didn't even flinch as he was sent a death glare. The

captain's smile grew,

"Come now Sessho-Kun! Don't be like that! I, your fateful friend have come to sooth your

bruised ego." Walking around the large desk Kaze draped his arms across Sesshoumaru's

shoulders, nuzzling his cheek against the demon lord's. Sesshoumaru growled but Kaze only

continued. His long white hair which was tied up into a braid, fell over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru all but growled out through clenched teeth.

"Well Sessho-Kun I'm comforting you. And since your mate is male I'm making you used to

a male's touch." Kaze purred in his ear. That does it. Growling low and deadly Sesshoumaru

stood, grabbing Kaze's hair and yanking it. Whining Kaze followed as Sesshoumaru walked

out of his study and down the long hallway. Turning every so often. Stopping in front of a

large sliding door he gave one final tug at Kaze's hair before sliding open the door and

throwing him on the ground of the large courtyard. All around, Inu-demons who had been

training stopped and stared at the new occupants.

"Oh come on Sessho-Kun! It was a joke! No need to be all bossy and shit." Sesshoumaru

growled. Laughing Kaze picked himself up, dusting his legs he turned and began walking

towards the soldiers. With a silent growl Sesshoumaru followed.

"Alright men, back to practice! You want to show off to the lovely ladies now don't you?!"

The captain pointed with a clawed hand to a group of female Inu-demons who sat together

watching the men. The soldiers grinned wickedly as the began to fight each other. Grinning

Kaze turned back to Sesshoumaru, his hands behind his head.

"My Lord, I'm sorry that I've teased you. But, how hard is it to get the girl to like you. Come

on, your hot!" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look my Lord. I, unlike you, have a mate and a kid." Walking forward

Kaze rested his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it for comfort.

"Don't worry, just go get her." Sesshoumaru cast his eyes towards the ground.

"Well I did treat her like an object." Looking up he saw that Kaze was grinning at him,

sending shivers down his spine. No ones meant to smile like that!

"There's your problem, you have to treat her good. Now go before I'm not the only one who

thinks your gay! Remember your called the breeding Alphas for a reason." Growling

Sesshoumaru walked away towards a huge gate.

"Fine. Keep things in order while I'm gone captain. And keep Rin happy."

"Yes, Sir!" Jumping into the air Sesshoumaru took flight. Everything became a blur as he

sped up, catching _her_ scent. Sesshoumaru would have liked to leave sooner but the yearly

fights were soon, and he needed to prepare. That's all he needed some young mutt coming

and taking his leadership. There was no way a female would mate him if he lost in the prime

of his youth, so to speak. He was like _only_ 900 years old. Snorting Sesshoumaru sped up. Soon she

would be his and no one would question him.

* * *

Kagome sighed, Inuyasha had only let them rest for an hour before pushing them to keep

going. The four years of travailing had been good, building up her leg muscles. But this was

just ridiculous! Looking up Kagome frowned. Sango was riding Kirara and Miroku was

holding Shippou on his back. Glaring at Inuyasha's back Kagome sped up, walking beside

him.

"Inuyasha, why do you want to get the shards from Kouga so bad?" Grunting Inuyasha

looked at her.

""cause, I do, okay?" Sighing Kagome made an annoyed sound in the back of her throat.

"Oh come on Inuyasha! The shards aren't that…" Stopping Kagome stared straight ahead.

"Inuyasha, I sense two shards coming this way very fast. It's Kouga." Inuyasha smiled,

finally the jewel will be complete.

"Kagome what is it?" Turning her head at Sango's voice she was about to reply when a gust

of wind blew by. Kouga stood proud and tall atop Inuyasha's twitching form. Kagome smiled

weakly as he grabbed her hands and held them to his chest. Lifting her chin up he smiled at

her.

"Kagome, what a pleasure it is to see you. What can I do for my lovely woman?" Kouga

turned his head as Inuyasha stood from the ground and started growling. Opening his mouth

he was cut off by Miroku.

"Kouga we are here to collect the jewel shards you have."

"Sure you can have them." Letting go of Kagome he bent down and took out the jewel

shards. Handing them to Kagome he grinned. Pulling out the glowing pink jewel from around

her neck, Kagome placed the two shards into the crack. Closing her hands around it she

began to chant. Everyone stood in a trance as her song like chant ended. When she opened

her hands the jewel was once again whole. Smiling she put the necklace back under her shirt.

"Wow he gave that up easy." Shippou whispered to Miroku.

"Now Kagome in payment I would like a deep and meaningful kiss right here." His grin grew

as he pointed to his lips.

"Should have known." They all murmured. Inuyasha's growl grew loud as he leapt at Kouga.

Before he could hit him though Kouga was thrown against a tree. Sesshoumaru stood in

front of him, growling low and dangerous. Kouga coughed as Sesshoumaru picked him up by

the throat and tightened his hold.

"How dare you ask such a thing of my mate you mutt!"

"Sesshoumaru! Put him down!" Kagome yelled. Turning around Sesshoumaru growled

before obeying her. Sighing in relief Kagome glared at the three males in front of her. They

were all growling at each other. Shaking her head she motioned for Sango and Miroku.

"You guys can go back to that village we passed not to far back." Nodding they left muttering

about mongrels.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha barked angrily.

"I'm here for my woman. You disgusting half-breed." Sesshoumaru's voice was calm and

sent shivers down her spine. There was something endearing about what he said.

"Your woman? Um… I think you mean my woman. Both you and dog-shit need to keep up

with the times." Kouga gloated, his trade mark grin plastered on his face. Growling at them

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga.

"You have no right to talk like that! The wench don't belong to nether of ya!"

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Shut up you inbred wolf!"

"You shut up you over grown pansy, girl look a like!"

"Dip-shit!"

"Fuck wit!"

"Ice Lord Fluffy!"

"Half-breed shit for brains!"

"You incompetent wolf! I'll kill you for touching my mate!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Kagome had heard enough. If they didn't shut up soon she would

personally shove her arrows through their hearts and dance around their dead bodies.

Rubbing her temples, Kagome stepped forward glaring at all of them. Stepping in front of

Kouga she punched him in the face. He reeled back clutching his nose.

"I'm not yours." Turning to Inuyasha who was laughing she punched him in the gut before

kneeing in the nuts. Grunting he fell to the ground.

"I'm not a wench."

"Nice one." He whizzed out. She then turned to Sesshoumaru. He winced in anticipation for

what was to come. Taking a breath she slapped him across the face. The red mark of her

hand stood out on his pale skin. Kagome breathed in sharp, he was going to kill her! Turning

his head Sesshoumaru stared at her thinking. All three stood in silence. With a sigh

Sesshoumaru knelt down, closing his eyes as he grasped her hands. Kagome's face turned red

in embarrassment, Inuyasha and Kouga's face turned red in anger.

"Kagome. Forgive me. That display was unnecessary and uncalled for. I am sorry. My

captain was right I cannot win you by force or displays of strength. Miko, Kagome. Please

allow me to court you. And if time passes and your feelings do not change, I, Sesshoumaru,

will leave you alone." He paused briefly as he took a breath. "Will you?" Kagome's mouth

opened and shut wordlessly.

"Kagome you can't believe that crap!" Kouga and Inuyasha shouted. Kagome wasn't

listening as Sesshoumaru lifted his head for the first time and his golden eyes locked with her

deep brown ones.

"I… Well…"

* * *

That took all week. Well hope you like it!


	3. He's Changed

Hello. Sadly I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else. BUT I do OWN Kurai.

* * *

CHAPTER 3 He's Changed!

"I…Well…" Kagome couldn't breathe as she stared into the golden orbs of the powerful

demon lord. This was so out of character for Sesshoumaru. This kind, compassionate side

freaked her out a little. Kagome merely opened and closed her mouth, unable to finish. A

loud growling to her right drew her attention. Both Kouga and Inuyasha were snarling, a

small trail of spit at the corner of Kouga's mouth made Kagome lift her lip.

"Kagome! Don't touch that bastard! You belong to me woman! Don't you dare be

unfaithful!"

"Shut up wolf! The woman is mine! Wench let go of Sesshoumaru!" At Inuyasha and

Kouga's words Kagome's face hardened as her mouth became a thin line. _How dare they_!

Sesshoumaru smirked at their antics. _The idiots, they've sealed their fates_. Snapping her head

to look at Sesshoumaru, Kagome snatched her hands from his grip before answering.

"Fine. I accept your courting right." Glaring one more time at the duo, she huffed and

stormed down the road in the direction the others had gone. Sesshoumaru didn't stand until

he could no longer see her. Dusting his hakama he turned his cold gaze to the unmoving

males. Their eyes were huge as they stared into the distance. They could not believe it. She

had accepted. Growling Kouga jumped back and glared at Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

"This is your fault Inuyasha! If you had killed this bastard she would not have agreed!"

"You have not right to talk! You should have killed him!" The growled at each other. Hisses

and snarls flew between them. The demon lord's cold, emotionless voice silenced them.

"You both are a disgrace. You both are a _kisotarre_. Especially you deserter." He turned then

and headed after Kagome.

"Don't even try to interfere with my courting right. I won't hesitate to kill you both."

Glancing over his shoulder he glared at them. His cold, stone like eyes sending chills down

their spines. "Do I make myself clear." Inuyasha and Kouga stood still in silence, their eyes

wide. This was the old Sesshoumaru. His cold heartless self. Taking their silence as an

answers, he disappeared. Snapping out of their frozen state they rushed after him, yelling into the wind.

"As if! I'll stop you Sesshoumaru!"

* * *

Growling Kagome unfolded her futon. Upon arriving at the village Kagome found that

Miroku had already done one of is _exorcisms_ for the inn owner. In his gratitude they had

gotten a hot meal, rooms and a bath. Miroku and Sango had gotten their own room, for

_private_ matters. Kagome sighed, they were getting married soon. Sitting down on the now

laid out futon Kagome fumed over the arrogant males in her life. She was brought out of her

thoughts at the sound of Sango and Shippou entering her room. They sat in front of her,

worried looks on their faces.

"I'm worried Kagome. Inuyasha has not returned yet and it's getting dark."

"Don't worry about that hot headed male. He'll be fine anyway…" Before she could finish

Inuyasha burst through the sliding door.

"Where is he?!" Inuyasha sniffed around the room on all fours, making Shippou and the girls

giggle. Satisfied that he wasn't there Inuyasha sat next to the door, staring at Kagome.

"Umm… Where's Kouga?" Sango asked. Inuyasha answered without taking his eyes off

Kagome.

"He left on the way here. Saying something about some sort of pack shit." Miroku appeared

in the doorway smiling to himself. A smile that sent unwanted shivers down everyone's spine.

All but Sango that is.

"Sango my dear. We should rest if we want to leave for home tomorrow." Standing Sango

went into his out stretched arms. Saying their good nights the left. Walking to Kagome

Shippou gave her a hug and she kissed his forehead while rubbing his hair.

"I'll go to bed to Mamma Kagome."

"Okay sweetie, you sleep well." Smiling, Kagome watched as he left the room, grunting his

good night to Inuyasha who simply snorted. Kagome frowned. _Not very fatherly is he_?

Seconds went by in silence as they stared at each other.

"Inuyasha, can you leave? This is MY room." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"No." Kagome grew angry. Standing she stalked towards the hanyou. Bending she grabbed

his small white ear and tugged him into a standing position. Walking to the door she slid it

open before letting his ear go.

"Go."

"No." Kagome's eyes became dark and cloudy as she looked at Inuyasha. Without warning

she kicked him in the nuts. The air left his lungs in a whoosh as he fell backwards. His small

whimpers braking the silent night. Huffing Kagome slammed the door shut. The nerve of that

man! Walking back to her futon, Kagome changed into her sleeping yagata. Bending down

she grabbed her blanket out of her bag.

"Ketsu no ii ne." At the warm voice she jumped. Spinning around to face the intruder. Her

heart almost stopped beating as she faced Sesshoumaru. Did he just say nice ass!

Swallowing hard, she found her voice as her heart slowed down.

"Se-Sesshoumaru what do you want?" Kagome's eyes grew wide as he began to take off his

armour. His shirt soon followed as he rested his swords against the wall.

"Wh-wha-what are you doing!" Kagome couldn't look away from his muscled chest as her

face turned red. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"This is part of my courting right. Do not worry I will only have sex with you if you agree to

mate me. Tonight I am merely going to sleep near you. You your self agreed. If you disagree,

well do you want to find out?" Kagome's face turned a darker shade of red. No she didn't.

She knew enough of Inu-demons to know that he'd take her refusal to heart and try to

persuade her. Nodding her head Kagome laid down blowing out the candle. Walking forward

Sesshoumaru laid down behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist, brining her close to

his body and obvious joy. Stiffing Kagome began to breathe heavily. She gasped as she felt

Sesshoumaru's warm tongue against her neck. His hand traced patterns on her stomach. She

didn't know what to do. What he was doing was calming and made her warm.

"Sesshoumaru?" He nibbled on her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"Shh. Sleep koi." She couldn't argue with his tongue licking her neck. Sighing Kagome

closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Kissing her temple Sesshoumaru smiled. Closing

his eyes. Not even his dim-witted half-brother could destroy this moment.

* * *

The golden rays of the sun shone through the sliding door, annoying Sesshoumaru. He had

been awake for awhile, simply watching Kagome sleep. To sleep with her warmth was

enjoyable. Taking a long sniff of her hair he stood. Dressing he took one last glance at

Kagome before leaving. It would only cause more problems for her if Inuyasha found them.

Looking around he found the hanyou asleep outside the door. Sesshoumaru growled, he

should have known he was there. Stepping closer to the half-demon Sesshoumaru smiled as

he lifted his leg and kicked him in the head. With a yelp Inuyasha landed on his butt.

Rubbing his head he growled at the intruder. He had been sleeping peacefully, the intimate

dream about Kikyo or was it Kagome? Thinking back now it could have been Sango. He

hopped it LOOKED like he was sleeping. The kick from Kagome had knocked him out.

Sesshoumaru smirked as Inuyasha stood, retrieving Tetsusaiga from where it landed. Turning

to glare at Sesshoumaru Inuyasha barked.

"What the fuck was that for you Bastard!" Inuyasha walked forward growling in

Sesshoumaru's face.

"Dear _brother_, your tongue should be cut out and fed to the birds. You must lower your

voice, I don't want you waking Kagome." Inuyasha flinched at the way he said brother. The

venom almost visible as the word left his lips.

"You shut up! I don't haft ta do a…" Inuyasha couldn't finish as he bent over clutching his

valuables. Kagome now stood in the empty space rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Sesshoumaru smiled as he brother rolled around the ground. He surprised Kagome be

chuckling. Her heart stopped at the warm sound. This was not Sesshoumaru! Looking at

Kagome he smiled again, "Good morning." Kagome nodded. Before she could answer Sango

and Shippou interrupted her.

"Kagome lets go take a bath. Don't worry I'll be taking my own bath." Shippou happily

chirped, "And so will Miroku!" Nodding again Kagome grinned at her son. Stepping back

into the room she retrieved her bag. Smiling at Sesshoumaru she said her apology to Inuyasha

before going to take a bath with Sango. As he women and fox demon turned the corner

Sesshoumaru growled as he picked Inuyasha up by the neck. Inuyasha growled back at him.

His grip tightened, making Inuyasha grasp at the arm holding him. Narrowing his cold eyes

he lifted his lip.

"Inuyasha I will tell you once. Stay away from Kagome. You know as well as others that I

have the right to kill you without a fight if you interfere. Deserter, this is your last warning!"

His cold, emotionless voice sent shivers down Inuyasha's spine. Dropping him Sesshoumaru

turned and walked away. Inuyasha merely stared at his back, his eyes narrow and his anger

plain.

"I will meet you at the edge of the village. We are going back to the Pack for the fights."

Soon Sesshoumaru's form was gone. Inuyasha's eyes were wide, his breathing hard. The

Pack! Calming down Inuyasha sighed. Going back meant following their rules. It meant

following Sesshoumaru without question.

* * *

Kurai smiled as he stared into his crystal ball. He had been watching the group for a while

now. The small pack was strange. Three humans, two demons and a half-breed. They were

spectacular. There power would be a wonderful thing to eat. But, he would never eat the

young Miko. No, he would never. The marvellous display of power that she used to defeat

that hanyou, Naraku, was all he needed to see. His smile grew and long fangs popped out, the

white enamel gleamed. She would be his. And the Shikon No Tama was just a second prize.

But before he could carry out his plan that puffed up demon lord had to show. Growling he

placed the ball into the sleeve of his blue haori. The appearance of Sesshoumaru had made

him hold off the attack. Then the news of the young lord taking them all, even HIS Miko,

back to the Pack had caused Kurai to kill one of his most favoured generals. Turning he

began to walk deeper into the dead forest. The Pack. He had once been apart of the Pack. But

certain things had made them throw him out. But soon that would change, and he will once

again rule over all. With his Miko of course.

"I'm coming my Ka-go-me."

* * *

_Yay! I did it! Hope you chapter 3! _

_kisotarre piece of shit_

_koi beloved_

Ketsu no ii ne nice ass


	4. I'm Watching You

CHAPTER 4 I'm Watching You

Kouga growled as he glared upon the tall figure in front of him. His long silver hair hung

over his shoulder in a braid, it's length reaching to his knee. A pair of red stripes marred his

pale cheeks. A pale blue crescent moon was hidden behind his bangs, coming into view when

the wind blew. The resemblance to the Inu Pack was not what made Kouga weary of this

demon, it was the stench of blood. The blood of humans, demons, women, men, old and

young. He was covered in it and no amount of bathing could rid his body of the odour.

Kouga's growl deepened as the Inu-demon stepped forward. Stopping, the silver haired

demon smiled, showing all teeth in a snarl. Stretching his arms out his gray-gold eyes locked

with the wolf King's blue ones.

"Come now Kouga-san, I merely want to make a deal with you. Will you at least listen?" His

eyes narrowed as he waited for a reply. Kouga glared at him before straitening to his full

height.

"Go on, say what ya want then leave my lands! Because of you I had to leave my woman in

the hands of a mongrel!" Kouga fisted his hands at his sides. Before he could reach

Sesshoumaru his wolves had told him about a trespasser. One who had killed one of his

strongest fighters. A low growl escaped his tightly closed lips. Letting his arms fall he spoke.

"Kouga-san I have a desire to rule over all. But for that I need an army. I want you to help me

get what a want." The Inu lifted a hand to silence Kouga, "You will get something out of this

Kouga-san. You will be given the wolves. Why rule just this pack when you can rule them

all. North, south, east and west all yours my friend. All you need to do is bow down to me."

Kouga surprised the demon by laughing, his hands on his knees. Growling the Inu-demon

took a threatening step towards him. How dare a lowly wolf laugh at a almighty dog!

"You think I'm funny you inbred, boar fucker!"

"My, My and I thought you had class. No, your offer is funny. Like I would bow down to

you! I've got ma pride ya know. I don't even know your name demon. You smell of death

and…" Taking a sniff of the air Kouga frowned his smile turning into a snarl, "You smell of lust. And I smelt you around Kagome." A lone howl cut off the demon's reply. Tilting his

head Kouga closed his eyes. The silver Inu was seething. How dare a lowly demon turn him

down. Unaware to Kouga his visitor's eyes instead of their gray-gold colour they were now

red. Snapping his eyes open Kouga growled. _That bastard._

"Whatever your name is I gotta go. See ya mutt." Turning around Kouga leapt over the

bushes disappearing into the trees.

"Hear me now Kouga, you have made an enemy in me Kurai! You like all those who stand in

my way shall fall." Turning his back to the sun Kurai pulled out his crystal ball. He grinned

as he waved his hand over the translucent orb. Kurai's grin turned to a smirk as Kagome

appeared bent over her yellow bag, throwing insults over her shoulder. A rustling in the trees

drew Kurai's attention from the orb. Turning his head he watched as a tall demon stepped

into the clearing, it's head above his own, it's tail thrashing behind it. It's body was leathery,

it's eyes huge with green slits. A fork tongue slipped between it's beak like mouth. Bowing

low it turned it's head to the side.

"My lord Kurai, I've come as you ordered." Kurai smiled, at least some of his men were

reliable.

"Nana, I want you to tag along with my valuable little doll. Intervene when the reach 'It'"

Nodding it's head Nana stood, stepping forward it crashed to the ground. Kurai stared down

his nose at the blue creature. Grinning Nana stood,

"Tail." Then it vanished. Kurai shook his head as looked at his crystal ball once again.

"I'm always watching you my Kagome. My treasure. My gem. My toy."

* * *

Kagome huffed as she continued to walk. When she and Sango had left the bath house, they

had been told that they were now going to this place called the Pack. Kagome had not been

happy. She had been looking forward to visiting Akitoki Hojo and his new wife. But no

matter how much she yelled or how many excuses Sango made up Sesshoumaru would

simply smile at her and tell her that it was his courting right. She sighed hanging her head

low. _Stupid 'Let me show you how big my home is.' Ego inflated dog!_ Shippou on the other

hand was thrilled to be going. Kagome had it down to some sort of dog thing. Miroku was

happy going anywhere Sango went and Inuyasha, to her surprise had informed her that she

was going even if he had to drag her. Upon saying that Sesshoumaru had hit his nuts with

Tenseiga. Lifting her head up Kagome quickened her pace to keep up with Inuyasha's

fast walk. Kirara sat happily on her shoulder turning her head she jumped to the

ground then ran to Sango in front, claming her shoulder. Sighing again Kagome

turned her head to look at Sesshoumaru. Left alone with the devil. He had been by her

side, very close, since they started. Every now and then he would gently stroke her

neck or, to her displeasure, her butt. And every time Kagome would suck in breathe to

wack him, he would simply smirk at her. It wasn't the smirk that got to her, it was

the look in his eyes. It sent shivers down her spine. At the moment he had his eyes

closed, his head slightly to the side. Narrowing her eyes Kagome saw his nose twitch.

He was smelling her! Grinding her teeth Kagome turned her head forward planning on

ignoring him. Miroku who was trailing behind the couple smiled as once again

Sesshoumaru's hand patted Kagome's bottom. Miroku's smile became bigger, he had

found another hentai. He laughed a little when he saw the only thing that Kagome did

was glare at him. Sighing he hung his head low, if only Sango did that. It would sure

save his brain from the head bashing. But the feel of Sango's lovely hand made it all

worth it. Sesshoumaru was enjoying himself, touching her was like stroking the silks

of his home. Breathing deep the demon lord inhaled Kagome's wonderful scent, the

intoxicating aroma made the Inu shiver. She smelt like woman. But HER scent was

like wild blossoms. Sesshoumaru nodded his head that was it. Looking at his

beautiful goddess again his hand, of no fault of his own, made the journey to her ass.

Stroking it softly he gave a little squeeze. Kagome froze in her tracks. That was it!

Swallowing the demon lord took a step back. Kagome was shaking in tamed anger, he

felt that wouldn't be for long. Her Miko powers were crackling in the air, making all

the demons shiver. The others turned to see what was happening. Inuyasha frowned. If

they wanted to get there before dark they needed to keep moving.

"Kagome hurry up we…"

"That is it! Sesshoumaru will you stop touching me! If you don't I will gouge your

eyes out!" Pointing a finger at him, which made him flinch, she growled, "And if you

don't stop thinking with your balls I will cut them off and feed them to the wolves!"

Huffing Kagome turned on her heel and stormed in front of Inuyasha. Without looking

over her shoulder she yelled at the others to hurry up. Sesshoumaru sighed, maybe that

was not the best way to go.

"Well, that went well." Sesshoumaru turned to glare at the monk.

"How can you say that went well monk? She threatened me." Miroku laughed

receiving a growl from the Inu-demon.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, she did just that. Threatened you, she did not hurt you. If it was

Kouga, Inuyasha or even I she would have carried out that threat." Flashing a smile at

the demon lord, Miroku went pass him to walk beside Sango. Shaking his head

Sesshoumaru followed after the small group in silence. If what the monk said was true

than he had a chance. Now all he needed to do was charm her. Smiling he took a leap

to land just behind Kagome. But before the apology could be said Sesshoumaru

stopped. Growling he drew Tokijin. Kagome turned to look at the Inu-demon. Her

face showing her confusion. Then she felt it. A demons aura, a strong one too.

Kagome shivered, the demons aura sending little shocks down her spine.

"What is it? Inuyasha, do you smell something?" Before Inuyasha could answer the

demon slayer's question a blue demon burst from the bushes. It's leathery flesh

stretched tight over muscles. Kagome gasped. The demon was naked, it's entire body

exposed. Spinning around Kagome buried her face into a warm chest. Sango too, hid

behind her Hirakotsu. A light purring calmed Kagome so she could look back at the demon.

Growling Inuyasha withdrew Tetsusaiga, Shippou stepped next to the hanyou two daggers in

hand. Miroku calmly pulled out his sutras.

"Do not worry, your deaths will be painful. But if you wish to live until the fights,

Sesshoumaru, hand over the Miko." Grinning Nana flicked out his tongue, the yellow flesh

went up to clean his eye ball. Kagome covered her mouth. She had seen a lot of demons in

her four years, but this was one UGLY demon. Even Jaken didn't look that bad. And it was

her birthday, she didn't need this! Kagome almost fell over as Sesshoumaru pushed her

behind him.

"Kagome koishii, stay behind me." Taking a fighting stance he glared at Nana.

"What do you think your doing Sesshoumaru! The wench has me as a protector, she don't

need you!" Holding Tetsusaiga higher Inuyasha barked, motioning for the demon to move.

Sango also move forward, glancing at Kagome she nodded her head for reassurance.

The demon surprised them by laughing, the sound like sand paper.

"You think you can fight me and win? Don't make me laugh you shall all die!" Leaping

forward Nana pounced at Shippou. Caught off guard the fox-demon dropped his daggers and

jumped back calling forth his fox fire. Nana merely giggle as the blue fire touched his body.

Without braking speed the demon launched himself at Sango, spinning around he knocked

her down with his whip like tail, the full force of his claws racking down on Miroku who had

rushed to Sango. With two down and Shippou shacking behind a tree Inuyasha swore. Kirara

crouched low before attacking head first. Nana smiled. Opening his mouth rows of thin,

sharp teeth were revelled. Dodging the fire cat's attack Nana bit down hard on her side,

shacking her back and forward. The fire cat cried out in pain, red blood seeping down her stomach. Letting go, Kirara flew into a tree coming to rest as a small cat at it's base.

"What are you going to do now hanyou? I know your fighting style, you will not be able to

use your wind scar with your comrades scattered around." Nana smirked, the hanyou ad

demon lord were died. Looking around Inuyasha found the demon spoke the truth. Sango was

leaning over Miroku who was bleeding, Shippou was cowering behind a tree and Kirara was

unconscious.

"Little brother, get out if the way. As much as I want to kill you, Kagome does not wish you

dead this day." Inuyasha looked at his brother with confusion. Smirking Sesshoumaru rushed

a the demon, swinging wide with Tokijin. Hissing Nana jumped back just before the blade

made contact. Knowing that he would stand no chance against the demon lord Nana spun

around to face Kagome. Sesshoumaru growled as realised the demons intent. Before

Sesshoumaru could move the demon had leaped for the Miko. Swearing Inuyasha run after it

along with Sesshoumaru.

"Your mine now Miko! For the power of lord Kurai!" Taking a step back Kagome lifted her

hand as a bright blue light flowed out her hand to hit the blue demon, purifying him instantly.

Sighing Kagome watched as the ashes of her kidnapper were blown away in the wind.

Looking at the two stunned brothers she shrugged,

"You didn't think after four years I wouldn't have pick up something?" Sheathing Tokijin the

Inu-demon sighed as he turned to his Miko's companions. Glancing at Inuyasha he barked,

"We have to get them to the pack before they bleed to death." Kagome held her breath as

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red and his mouth grew long. Inuyasha snorted mumbling about

show offs as a bright light enveloped Sesshoumaru. Kagome stared awed as Sesshoumaru's

dog form walked over to the injured monk, kneeling down he waited for Inuyasha to place the

monk on his back followed by Sango and Kirara. Stepping out from behind the tree Kagome

watched as Shippou raced up Sesshoumaru leg.

"Hurry up wench!" Running towards Sesshoumaru Kagome quickly climbed his leg, sitting

right behind his head. Kagome couldn't but run her hands through the soft fur as Sesshoumaru leapt into the sky. The Miko giggle as a soft purr came from the Inu-demon.

Stretching out Kagome laughed as Sesshoumaru wined at foe stopping. Laying down

Kagome went back to stroking his soft fur. Sesshoumaru started to purr again. Kagome

smiled. _Just like a big puppy._

* * *

Kurai growled loud and threatening as he placed the orb in his sleave. Nana had failed. But

this was only the beginning, the Inu-demon was far from over. Two steps forward and one

step back. That's all this battle was. But once he had 'it' then not even Sesshoumaru will be

able stand in his way. Walking to the edge of the cliff Kurai stared down at his army.

Thousands of demons stood waiting for their lord. Their bodies grotesque and deformed, but

their youki powerful, their auras casting the valley into a blue glow. Kurai smiled. Two steps

forward and one step back.

"Don't worry my Kagome, I'm watching you. Always watching you."


	5. The Path we Walk

CHAPTER 5 The Path We Walk

Kagome sat silently beside the sleeping form of Miroku, his chest moving up and down, the

only sign of life. Sango sat silent next to her, her head bowed. Shippou sat crying next to the

sleeping form of a tiny Kirara. Kagome stared at the monk. The demon that attacked them

had had poison in his claws and teeth. Apparently a deadly toxin that rivalled Naraku's. The

young Miko prayed to the Kamis that Sesshoumaru was wrong. Kirara would survive but

Miroku… He was only human and had taken in a lot of poison, if the large gashes on his

back did not bleed him to death then the poison would end it. Kagome looked at Sango as her

shoulders shook in silent sobs. Her breathe sounding raw. Tear tracks marred her tanned skin,

the tears no longer fell. Kagome felt her own eyes water as she realised this was not just a

friend they may be losing, but to Sango he was much more. He is her future husband. Was.

Shacking her head to clear it she looked around the room they now occupied. It was large,

larger then Kaeda's whole hut. On three walls were paintings of people, no not people

demons. Kagome gasped, every single one was beautiful even the males had a female like

beauty. In some paintings the demons were in their true form, large Inus of all colours and

sizes stood staring out, their golden eyes mesmerising, even when in paint the Inu-demons

commanded obedience. The floor surprised her, instead of the traditional mats there was a

thick black rug. The hallways and veranda that circled the palace were wood. Well as far as

she knew anyway. Turning her attention back to her friend, Kagome chocked as she saw his

blue lips and white skin, if not for his shallow breathing she would think him dead.

"Kagome?" The Miko lifted her head to look at the slayer.

"Yes?" Sango hesitated, it was a while before she spoke, her voice course and her face in

pain.

"What if he dies? What I'm I going to do? Can I tell you the truth?"

"Yes." Kagome hoped Sango's questions only needed a single answer. She didn't know if

she could hold it together. The slayer looked at Shippou making sure he was asleep before

she began. Shifting so she was facing Kagome, Sango lifted her head and what Kagome saw

almost made her cry. The sorrow she saw broke her heart, but she also saw grief and guilt.

"Kagome, I do love Miroku, but… it's more a love like what I had with Kohaku or my Uncle

Yamada. When he asked me to marry him I thought it was a deep love I felt but… I just don't

know anymore. I feel like that love I felt was miss placed. His life is on the line and I can't

stop feeling like this. Kagome please what should I do?" Sango hoped her friend had an

answer, she was lost. If the love she had for the monk was fake and he died she would move

on quickly. But she couldn't help the feelings of betraying Miroku that she would feel.

Before the attack she was going to brake it off. But now…

_Oh Kagome what should I do_? Kagome understood. The love she felt for Inuyasha was real at

the time but now, it was nothing more than a deep friendship. Before Kagome could answer

Miroku shook violently coughing up blood, his eyes opening wide as they rolled back in his

head. The slamming of the screen door drew their attention, waking Shippou. The young Inu-

demon that entered was one Kagome didn't know. Her white hair was long, the purple strips

on her face glowed slightly and her golden eyes stared at Kagome in awe. Bowing quickly to

Kagome the Inu got to work pouring a foul smelling liquid down the monk's throat. His

seizor got worse his arms bending in impossible angles. Standing up and leaving the room

before she threw up, Kagome closed the door behind her and slide down the opposite wall,

staring at the door as the sounds of his pain reaching her ears. Wrapping her arms around her

legs she thought back to when they arrived. Wandering were Inuyasha was while their friend

died.

_Kagome clung to Sesshoumaru as he flew through the air. Opening her eyes and looking _

_forwardKagome gasped as she laid eyes on the Pack. A huge wall surrounded the whole _

_thing. In the centre were four large buildings. From where she was Kagome could tell that _

_the one on the right closes to the gate was a dojo, the warriors training out front. The _

_building on the left was five stories and long. If I had to guess I'd say that's were they live. _

_The third was small, only half the size of the other two, but still larger than the huts back at _

_the village. Shifting her eyes to the last building her jaw almost fell off. It was single story, but it's size is what amazed her. It was like the old palace pictures she saw in her history _

_books. For lack of a better word it was beautiful. It's red roof glinted in the setting sun light. _

_The palace itself was built at the base of a mountain, steps were built up the side leading _

_right to the top. At the top of the mountain was a colosseum. As Sesshoumaru flew them _

_closer Kagome saw steam raising from the other side of the mountain. Hot Springs? _

_Glancing around she realised the wall went all the way around the mountain it's size higher _

_than Sesshoumaru in Inu form. Landing on the ground Sesshoumaru knelt down allowing the _

_humans on his back to get off. He almost whimpered as Kagome slid down his front leg, he _

_already missed the warmth her small body created. Her black hair whipped around her _

_shoulders creating a halo around her head. Her deep brown eyes looked all around her, their _

_deep pools transfixing him. Kagome couldn't believe how many demons where here. But _

_what surprised her the most was that some were hanyou and some with even lower demon _

_blood. With her powers she could tell some of the full demons were only half Inu, some being _

_cat others bird and even a frog or two. It was amazing. She'll have to ask Sesshoumaru about _

_this later. Turning back to the others she watched as Inuyasha carried Miroku from the _

_demon lord's back. His face was white as sheets, his eyes closed in pain. Gasping Kagome _

_rushed forward. She watched as Inuyasha knelt to let Miroku off his back. With a shaking _

_smile Miroku stood, swaying, Sango rushed to his side helping him stand. The wind picked up _

_as Sesshoumaru turned back into his humanoid form._

_"M-m-my d-dear Sango, you seem s-s-so worried about m-." before he could finish he _

_coughed up blood, the red liquid dripping down Sango's face and the cracks of Miroku's _

_mouth. Screaming Sango clung to him as Kagome ran forward, grabbing his other arm. _

_Shippou stood by, Kirara grasped in his arms, tears shining in his eyes. _

_"MIROKU! Please stay with me!" Sango's frantic voice drew the attention of all in the _

_courtyard. Their faces showing their confusion. Kaze rushed forward ready to help his Lord. _

_With a slight nod of Sesshoumaru's head Kaze walked forward grabbing Miroku and lifting _

_him away from the crying women._

_"Kaze, take him to the sick room in my home." Nodding Kaze leaped the short distance to the _

_front sliding doors of the palace. Sliding them open he disappeared into the slight darkness _

_of a hall. _

_"My Lord!" All eyes turned to the little green toad that rushed forward, bowing at _

_Sesshoumaru's feet. _

_"Jaken show them to the sick room. I hope Rin is in bed." Jaken stood nodding his little head _

_franticly, motioning for the ningen to follow him. Sango and Shippou quickly raced after him. _

_Leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone with Sesshoumaru, well as alone as you could get with _

_over a hundred demons looking at them. Kagome stepped beside Sesshoumaru unsure if she _

_should follow or not. Sesshoumaru sensing her distress, wrapped an arm tightly around her _

_shoulder. He smirked when she drew closer, seeking his warmth. _

_"Lord Sesshoumaru I will see you later." The loathing and distaste in Inuyasha's voice _

_wasn't missed by Sesshoumaru. Kagome stood with her mouth open as she heard Inuyasha _

_speak to his brother like that. He was almost civil. Almost. Sesshoumaru lifted his lip. _

_"Very well deserter, go." Before Kagome could question Inuyasha he bolted towards the _

_dojo. Leaving a very sad and confused Miko. _

_"Come koishii, I will take you to your friend. I will not stay, but I will send a doctor. I have _

_many "reports" to handle." Giving Kagome a chaste kiss on the lips he led her through the _

_maze that was his palace. _

Kagome was broken from her thoughts when the Inu-demon shut the door behind her.

Kagome looked up at the beautiful demon, their eyes locked together. The Inu-demon

blushed casting her eyes to the floor.

"My Lady, your friend the monk has quieted down. But I'm afraid he…" Looking around the

hall anywhere but Kagome she continued. "He won't make it through the night My Lady. To

much poison got into his system. There was nothing I could do, I'm sorry My Lady." Sighing

Kagome looked at her feet, then breathing deep she looked back at the doctor.

"Thank you, you did your best. My name is Kagome not My Lady. What's your name?" Kagome's voice was steady but inside she was nothing more than a swirling pool of chaotic

emotions. To lose Miroku, just like that. The Inu-demon was surprised at Kagome's question.

Blinking she answered, "My name is Sakura, I'm captain Kaze's daughter My La…

Kagome." Sakura corrected herself at the Miko's stern look.

"What are you doing out in the hall koishii?" Sesshoumaru's voice made Kagome jump. So

lost in her musing she didn't sense him. With a flick of his wrist in dismissal, Sakura bowed

low before going down the long hall, vanishing around a corner. For a while the demon lord

did nothing but stare at his koi, admiring her long black hair and white, smooth skin. Her hair

was no longer short like he remembered three years ago. Now it was long, flowing around the

small of back and lightly sweeping the floor. Trailing his eyes up her face he stopped when

he saw her brown eyes. They were filled with pain, the watery crystals pulled at his heart.

The feeling slightly shocking him. When Tenga first told who his mate was he was angry, he

felt nothing for her. But the longer he was with her the more he was drawn to her pure heart,

her untainted soul. Her kindness. Thinking back to the time he had first seen her with his

half-brother she had called out to him. He had found her amusing. Sesshoumaru had always

been looking over her when he was near the small group. He had always liked her. Liked?

Yes, at this point that was all he was going to call this unknown feeling in the deep part of his

heart. Like. Sitting down beside the young Miko, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her

shoulders, his heart rejoicing when she leaned into him, her small arm resting on his

unarmoured chest. Kagome closed her eyes, sighing as a soft purring sound vibrated through

her tiny frame. Kagome would never tell him but his warm body against hers was more

comforting the anything he could have said. Though the silence was comforting, Kagome

needed to talk, to take her mind of Miroku… Lifting her head so she could see

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes, Kagome faked a smile. She opened her mouth but nothing came

out. Sesshoumaru sensing her sorrow rubbed his hand up and down her arm, increasing the

volume of his purr. Her voice a little horse as she spoke, smile a little more real.

"Sesshoumaru why are there so many? I mean not all of them are full demon or full Inu." Thinking of an answer, the demon lord smiled at Kagome, his voice soft, alluring and calm.

"The Pack is made up of Inu. Someone could only have a five time great grandfather that was

Inu and they still would be apart of the Pack. Inu blood is strong, and can still affect a young

one generations after." Kagome frowned, that made sense but..?

"What about Inuyasha? He is half Inu." Sesshoumaru growled, tightening his arm around her.

"Inuyasha was always head strong. He never wanted to play by the rules. His mother was

allowed here, she was welcomed here. When she died, Inuyasha became sorrowed. We Inu

morn don't get me wrong koishii, but Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru sighed as he rubbed his head.

"Maybe I will tell you the details another time Kagome. But long story short he left, he

betrayed." The young Miko in the Taiyoukai's arm thought this information over. She got the

basic structure of the Pack. But she still didn't get it. Soon her thoughts drifted back to

Miroku as a sob came from the room. Not wanting burst into tears in front of Sesshoumaru

she asked him a another question. Anything to get her mind off her dieing friend.

"Sesshoumaru can you tell me about these fights the demon who, you know, talked about?"

Sesshoumaru knew what she was doing, distracting herself. He grinned lustfully at the ways

he could get her to become "distracted" pushing those thoughts aside before his growing

"amusement" became obvious. Stroking the hair out of her face he purred.

"My dear koishii, those fights determine who will be known as the Inu No Tashio, The Dog

General, the leader of this Pack. You see there are three other Packs. North, South and East.

Those that rule those Packs are also the Lord of the Lands, or territories. Same goes for here.

If I were to lose these fights I would no longer be Inu No Tashio or the Western Lord."

Kagome's hand traced patterns on his chest, Sesshoumaru had to bite his lip to stop himself

from groaning.

"Why fight? Don't people, I mean demons die?" Sesshoumaru covered her hand with his, she

would be the death of him.

"Yes, they can die, but we try not to kill our opponent. But sometimes… As to why we fight,

it's so the strongest will lead. The Pack leader is the one who defends the members. If there is a weak leader a stronger enemy could take over. These fights only take place every five

years, and in five days I will, plus others will fight. The fights will last at least three days."

They fell into silence, taking comfort in each other. Sesshoumaru was aching, he could feel

the sorrow at the impending loss of her friend. It ate at him, making his heart ach and cry to

comfort her. Even his inner Inu was whimpering at her misery.

"Sesshou, where is Inuyasha?" The lord's heart puffed in pride at the pet name but deflated

just a s quickly as her question hit him in the face. If he told her where Inuyasha was she

would sink deeper into sorrow. Taking his hand of hers , which started to once again trace

patterns, he put in his haori, pulling out a necklace. Kagome gasped as her eyes landed on the

pendent hanging from a silver chain. The pendent was a Inu-demon carved into blue

diamond, the blue stone shining in her eyes. The detail stunned her, it was defiantly hand

carved. Sesshoumaru smirked at her reaction. While staying at that village last night he had

over heard the fox and demon slayer talking about her birthday. Holding it neck level and

nodding his head, Kagome moved her hair so her could tie it. Leaning forward he sniffed her

Hair. Heaven.

"A little bird said it was your birthday. It was once my mother's."

"Oh, Sesshou, I can't take it if was your mother's!" The smiling lord silenced her with his

clawed finger over her pink lips.

"I won't you to have it. She said to give it to my intended mate. Anyway it looks better on

your neck then in a dusty old box." Oh my and what a neck indeed. Blushing Kagome nodded

as she rested her head on Sesshoumaru's chest, wrapping both her arms around his waist. Her

whispered thank you made him smile. Kagome, he thought as he lightly stroked her hair. Her

eyes closing in sleep. _I will protect you. Always my koishii._

* * *

Kurai smiled as he continued to stare at yet another small human lord fell to his army. The

burning building made his heart sing as the cries of those still inside echoed in his pointed

ears. He loved it. Their deaths brought a meaning to his life. Their cries of pain the music to

which he danced. Yes they were human but death was death. Everyone screamed the same,

they all screamed as their hearts were pulled out still warm and beating. His cruel laughter

chilled all you heard it, even his own men flinched in fear. Soon, very soon he would rule all

of Nihon, all of it! And all he needed then was his beautiful Ka-go-me! His crystal ball no

longer showed his jewel, meaning they were now at the Pack. Of only he had "it" but she had

"it" the most powerful thing he would ever own. The approach of two men brought him out

of his thoughts. He sneered, their bodies were repulsive. Their birdlike heads mashed

together as sharp teeth glinted in the fires glow. Their lipless mouths made him want kill

them. But he needed them. For now. Turning attention to the demons, the one on the left was

green and the one on the right blue. Nothing else was different about them. In the middle of

them they dragged a human man, he smelt of his own piss.

"Lord Kurai, the Lord assss you wannnted." The blue demon spoke, his long tongue flicking

out to smell, his blind eyes staring at nothing. Turning his golden eyes to the human he

grinned.

"Oh my! You look tasty." Kneeling down eye level with the whimpering lord, Kurai placed

both hands on the side of his face. Opening his mouth he sucked in a breath, and with it the

man's soul. The doomed lord gasped for breath the air being sucked out of him. His eyes

turned to the back of his skull, his skin shrivelling to the bone. Soon a white light emerged

from his mouth into Kurai's. Dropping the dead body, Kurai stood, his eyes closed. Yes the

information this man held was good. War tactics. Strategies. Fighting styles. Kendo. The way

of the samurai. Valuable. Opening his eyes he looked to his men.

"Go inform the men that we will be moving out. There is a master monk I wish to gain

information from." Bowing the demons left, racing down the small hill to the army. Stepping

forward Kurai looked out at his army. The masses larger. Pig, horse, dragon and rat demons now under his command.

"Don't worry, I will come for you my Kagome. Not Inuyasha, Kouga or Sesshoumaru will

stop me!"

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long but with school and second term starting it was just blah.

Well I hope you like. Yeah, well Miroku may die. I don't know he may get better but...

Please Review! Should i Kill Miroku?


	6. Don't You Care?

CHAPTER 6 Don't You Care?

Why? Why are you crying? Please stop crying. I don't like crying. Oh my dear Sango why

can't you hear me? I'm speaking I'm I not? Please why won't you answer me? Oh my God

the PAIN! Please make it stop! Oh I remember now it was the demon wasn't it? My dear

Sango, please don't cry over me. I will always be there for you, watching you, loving you.

Don't worry about me, I'm fine with it. OH MY GOD THE PAIN! Make it STOP! Oh no I

made you cry harder. Please stop. Kagome? I made you cry to didn't I? I seem to be making a

lot of people cry. Who's touching my hand? Oh it's you Shippou, young Shippou don't cry

lad. Everything is fine. You will be fine. I'm dieing I can feel it. But I'm not alone I'm I? I

have all of you. Don't I? I see you all, Sango, Kagome, Shippou and is that Sesshoumaru?

Where is Inuyasha? Where are you Inuyasha? Friend where are you? OH MY GOD THE

PAIN! This is the end my friends, I feel the blood running on my face. Oh no don't cry my

friends. I will always be there my friends. Always. Grow old Shippou. Live long Kagome.

Die happy my dear Sango. Move on. Inuyasha, where are you? OH MY GOD THE PAIN!

This is it. Good bye my friends. "S-S-S-Sango, m-m-my dear live l-l-long and h-h-hap.." The

pain is gone. You're gone. I'm gone.

* * *

Throwing herself over Miroku's body Sango screamed for him to return. To not leave them.

Shippou cried, clutching Kirara's shaking body close. His eyes wide, his face wet from tears.

Kagome couldn't hold it back any more. She let it out, her morn full cries, along with

Sango's, were heard all over. Even Sesshoumaru's normal emotionless face was creased with

sadness. His eyes closed in silent pray. He could feel it. His heart was aching slightly. He

blamed this new feeling on Kagome, seeing her sad made him sad. Opening his eyes he

stared at those before him. The young fox was rocking back and forth, the neko his lifeline.

The demon slayer screamed as Sakura pulled her away from the dead body. That's all it was

a dead body. But… Not to them not to his Kagome or her friends.

"Leave her be Sakura." Staring at her lord she bowed her head as she let go of Sango who

feel to the floor, hunched over, sobs racking her body. Kagome crawled to her friend hugging

her close as she rocked her gently. The Miko closed her eyes tight. This is not right! He was

meant to live, to have children, to have Sango. Now he was dead. Kagome had seen many

deaths, had killed some herself. But this hurt like nothing else, he was fine yesterday, he was

talking yesterday, he was… He had a soul yesterday. There was nothing they could do. But…

Snapping her eyes open she locked her brown orbs with the demon lord's golden gaze.

"Sesshoumaru, what about Tenseiga? Will it work?" Three pairs of hope filled eyes stared at

him, their hope and beliefs easy for him to see. Looking down to the single sword at his

waist, Tokijin stayed in his rooms while home but the life sword went with him everywhere,

he grasped the hilt. Sliding the sword out the room fell quiet, Sakura staring in awe at her

lord. He was far kinder then people knew, but he never did anything for anyone if it didn't

help him. Sesshoumaru stared at the corpse, waiting to see the demons from the underworld.

Narrowing his eyes he growled ,they weren't there, he couldn't see them.

"I cannot see the underworld demons. I cannot bring him back." Sheathing his father's fang

he looked at the other's his sorrow for failing in his eyes. "I'm sorry. It seems that demon

stops the ones he kills from coming back." Kagome gave him a weak smile as she held Sango

closer, Patting Shippou's head as he climbed into her lap, Kirara mewing sadly.

"It's okay Sesshoumaru, you tried. For that you have my thanks." Sesshoumaru turned his

head away, unable to stare into her sorrowful eyes. The slight glowing of her neck drew his

attention. The Shikon No Tama could feel her pain, her desire to bring back her friend. He

knew that that would never work, if his sword couldn't bring him back then nothing could.

His mother's necklace hung above her shirt, the blue carving catching the flickering lamp

light. Oh how beautiful she was. He may of only been courting her for two days but it felt

longer, his affection felt like a lifetime connection. The way he was drawn to her was almost

frightening in the way he was always thinking of her. Her big brown eyes always seemed to

be in his thoughts. Sesshoumaru wished he could just have her, but he knew that humans took

longer to make life long choices. It may be weeks, months or even years before she choose him.

"Sesshoumaru?" He was startled at the sweet sound of her voice.

"Hn?" Smooth, he thought let her think you have the brain of a fruit.

"Do you know where Inuyasha is? Why he is not here?" On the outside he was calm but on

the inside he was angry, how dare Inuyasha make her upset! Her eyes were glossy and shiny

form unshed tears, her lip trembled. The young demon lord knew where he was, but to tell his

little Miko would make her sad. Turning he headed for the door. Stopping on the outside of

the room he spoke without looking back.

"No. I sent out a message, he would know. But I will look for him." Then I will pound his

head into the dirt, kill him and bring him back so he can clean the mess up! Closing the door

Sesshoumaru sped down the winding hallways till he reached the courtyard outside. Inu-

demons in the true forms wondered around, some lying down sleeping or relaxing as their

mates sat by scratching them. The ground was covered in grass, trees were everywhere.

Walking swiftly to the dojo, not looking at anyone as he made his way to Inuyasha. The Half

breed had spent all his time in the dojo training since he had arrived. Stopping at the entrance

Sesshoumaru looked around the large room. Weapons of all shapes and sizes hung from the

walls. High rafters built so balance training could take place rose high above his head. The

dojo itself was huge, large enough for three full grown Inu-demons, in true forms, to freely

fight. A thud drew Sesshoumaru's attention to the centre of the room were Inuyasha sat on

his backside, wooden sword laying beside his clawed hand. He wasn't wearing his haori,

sweat ran down his back as he growled at the old Inu before him. The demon looked to be in

his late forties, his silver hair starting to turn gray. The old Inu looked up from frowning at

Inuyasha to smile at the young lord.

"Oh, my Lord Sesshoumaru! What a pleasant surprise!" Inuyasha stiffened as he turned to

face his half-brother. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed to golden slits. The evil look sending

shivers down Inuyasha's spine.

"Dear brother, why did you not come when I sent a message? Your friend was ill." Grunting,

Inuyasha rose, blowing air out his nose and crossing his arms.

"I had things to do."

"Akiinu-sensei, please leave." Akiinu bowed to his lord before swiftly disappearing out the

door, the silent click of wood hitting wood the only sound heard. Calmly walking forward

Sesshoumaru, his steps controlled and menacing, glared at Inuyasha. Stopping in front of the

hanyou, the demon lord growled.

"You do know your friend the Monk is dead? Before you start barking at me I tried Tenseiga,

it did not work." Inuyasha shivered as he stared into Sesshoumaru's cold and uncaring eyes.

Then it struck him, Miroku was dead? His friend was gone? Grief washed over him as the

impact of Sesshoumaru's coldly given words made sense. He could never see him again. It

was the pain all over again, first Kikyo and now Miroku. But..? Straitening his back Inuyasha

wiped the glistening tears from his eyes. Staring his brother in the eyes, he huffed.

Sesshoumaru was disgusted.

"How does it feel. You were in here training so you could fight to become the leader of the

Pack, you were so engrossed in this you didn't care that your friend was dieing and is now

dead. He died without you by his bedside. You put your selfish needs above his."

"What would you know?! At least when I'm head of the Pack I will be liked! And even you

will have to bow to ME! No more stupid half-breed!" Sesshoumaru had had it. With a loud

roar he through Inuyasha across the dojo, the crack of him hitting the wall echoed In the

woodened building. Whimpering Inuyasha Tried to lift himself up but only succeeded in

falling down again. Cracking his knuckles Sesshoumaru had to control himself from releasing

his poison. It was the only rule of the dojo, don't wreck it. Going Inu wasn't an option either,

to eat Inuyasha would harm Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I do not care if you were there or not but he was your friend. Part of YOUR pack.

If you don't even care about the pack you had you will never be a good leader." Turning

Sesshoumaru walked away, he needed to cool down before he killed him. "Plus Inuyasha,

Kagome wanted to know why you weren't there. You can tell her that it was about how you

wanted to avenge the past mistakes YOU made but blamed on others." With his hand on the

door Sesshoumaru stopped as Inuyasha roared.

"How would you know how to look after a pack? You're a gold hearted Bastard!"

"Inuyasha, I am not cold hearted to the members of my Pack and to those that are not my

enemy. Oh yes, and Inuyasha the Monk will be buried on the Grounds tomorrow sunset. You

know where." With that he opened the door and left Inuyasha alone.

* * *

It was almost ready. All he needed now was a weapon to rival Sesshoumaru's Tokijin. But

that could be taken care of quite easily. Staring over his army Kurai smiled a predators smile.

His white gleaming teeth visible in the growing light of the dawn. The sun rose casting the

clouds around it turn purple, the calm colours were nothing but an illusion to what was really

happening in the early morning. Kurai stood atop a hill, his blue haori sleeves blowing in the

warming wind. His white hair was braided and wrapped around his neck, getting blood in it

was something that didn't appeal to him. Today was a great day, three hundred demons had

joined him. He smirked, that brought the total of his army up to ten thousand. Turning his

head away from the massacre bellow he thought about the numbers. Sesshoumaru has at least

ten or eleven thousand at the Park now. I could attack after the fights when that number

drops. He frowned, No, the Housing is not far. Sighing he leaped from the out cropping ledge

to land gracefully in front of his general.

"Hiro, I want you to take my friends the dogs a present." A large lizard demon turned and

bowed at the sight of his master. His long, thick arms dragged across the ground as he stood

before his lord. His green skin looked sickly and his yellow teeth didn't help. Hiro tensed at

the request. Nana was one of the strong ones and he had died, Hiro was scared to face the

dogs alone. Seeing his hesitation Kurai growled.

"You will do this or die." Hiro swallowed hard as he rubbed the back of his thick neck with his clawed hand.

"Yes, My Lord. I will do anything for you." Kurai smiled, reaching into his haori he pulled

out a small package wrapped in fur. Handing it to Hiro Kurai placed his smooth hand on his

cheek. His poison seeping out.

"Do not fail like your brother." Nodding sharply he sniffed the package only to gasp in

surprise.

"My Lord! This is is…" Placing his clawed finger on Hiro's lipless mouth he silenced him.

"Just do it." Stepping back Hiro vanished in a puff of smoke. Kurai couldn't help but laugh.

Nothing like weakening the foundations before you break the building.

* * *

Hiro shivered as he held the small vial of liquid in his large hand. The lizard demon was a lot

of things but this…

"Kurai must be planning something big." He whispered. Hiro crouched low in the bushes as

he waited for the guards to move so he could get into the Inu Pack. Their voices faded as they

moved away. Taking a breath to calm him self Hiro run straight for the stone wall, passing

right through it. Looking around he raced for the main house. Racing through objects now

and then. Stopping by the smallest of the three buildings he waited for the Inu to pass before

continuing on to the lords home. Quickly passing through walls, staying in some to stay

hidden from servants. Climbing the walls he followed a servant to the meal hall. Quickly he

jumped from the wall and into the servants body. After facing slight resistants the Inu's soul

calmed. Walking calmly forward into the hall he glanced around searching for the Miko.

Stepping beside her he filled her cup, tipping the contents of the vial into it. Sighing he

slipped out of his puppet to sink through the floor. It was done, now to get back to his master.


	7. Getting To Know You

Sorry it took so long to update, I've just had a "why do I keep living" moment. Well I hope to get the next chapter done within a week or so because it's school holidays.

Thank you all for reading it makes me very happy to know people like this story. Please review and give me some ideas, I'm just making it up as I go so yeah. Arigato to you all.

* * *

CHAPTER 7 Getting To Know You.

Kagome looked at all who sat at the table. Sesshoumaru sat at the head of the table, Kagome

at his right and Kaze at his left. Kagome had been introduced to Sesshoumaru's captain, and

his mate Tsuzuki, before dinner. Their daughter Sakura sat between them. Rin, Shippou and

Sango sat sullen at the table. Tears still ran down the fox's face, his eyes dark and shadowed.

Kagome glanced at the end of the table before quickly returning to her plate. Inuyasha had

entered soon after the others. Kagome sighed, she didn't know what to do. Every time she

tried to talk to him she'd choke. She just couldn't figure out what was more important than

your dieing friend. Kagome smiled as a servant filled her glass. Holding the cup in both

hands Kagome stared into the clear liquid. Miroku's death was a shock, her father had died

but she was still young and the hurt wasn't like this. Not like now, now she knew how much

pain he suffered. Blinking back tears Kagome swallowed the cup's contents. Standing she

bowed to Sesshoumaru, she couldn't stand this silent room.

"Excuse me Sesshoumaru. May I leave?"

"You may." He stared at her. Her dismay filled the room and made his heart clench. Bowing

again she swiftly left the room. Spearing a glance to the young demon that opened the door

before closing it behind her Kagome strode down the hall. She just needed time to think

that's all. The last couple of hours have been nothing but a swirling pool of turmoil. And the

last thing she needed was to be in a room with two highly strung dog demons, one depressed

fox and two sorrowful humans. The young Miko didn't know what to do. On one hand she

wanted to kill Inuyasha for not being there for Miroku, but on the other hand she wanted to

believe what ever he was doing was important enough to forget a friend. Exhaling loudly

Kagome glanced around to find she was completely lost.

"Great, why did this place have to be so big?" Resting her back against the wall she slide to

the floor, closing her eyes. She didn't know how long she sat there but her mind slowly

drifted between sleep and awake.

"Koi, what are you doing on the floor?" The sudden appearance of Sesshoumaru made

Kagome jump. Kagome smiled faintly as the demon lord sat beside her. Wrapping his arm

around her shoulder Sesshoumaru brought her small body close to his unarmoured one.

Kagome sighed happily as she rested her head on her demon's shoulder. She smiled, that

sound nice 'her demon'. Tightening his arm Sesshoumaru smiled a genuine smile. He had

been worried when his little Miko had left dinner without eating much. The situation was

delicate, if he said something wrong he could ruin what little progress he had made.

"Kagome…"

"Stop Sesshoumaru. I don't feel like talking about 'it'. Talk about something else. Please?"

Taking a breathe Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Very well. What would you like to talk about koishii?"

"Tell me about you." Kagome had always be curious about the young and handsome demon

lord. The way he treated his half-brother always made her wander why he was like that. To

hate someone so much, to loathe them with such distain.

"Very well. I am a lord. My father is dead and my half brother has the brain of a ox. No That

would be an insult to those poor animals." Kagome grinned as she lightly punched his

shoulder.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Cocking his head to the side the demon snorted.

"If you desire to know about my life then I shall tell you." He turned to look at her. "That is if

you want me to." Her large grin made him worry if her face will ever be the same.

"Yes," she nodded. "I want you to." Rubbing his face with his free hand he sighed. Might as

well entertain her. Looking up at the ceiling he rested his head on the wall, closing his eyes

before speaking.

"It may be hard to believe but I wasn't always this… Unapproachable." He frowned when

Kagome snorted. "About five hundred years ago…"

"Exactly how old are you?"

"789"

"Paedophile." She grinned, fake disgust on her face.

"You are of age. Anyway, there is one event that I can remember clearly. It was just after

father had left to see to a border dispute. A couple of friends and I were always getting into

trouble. Once we dyed father's hair blue." He grinned. "He had to go to an important meeting

like it. Well, after he had left my friends and I decided to… Associate the castle dragons with

the young females. You see for a while we would always fight with the females of are age;

Sadly they would more then likely beat us. It was a perfect plan. We release the dragons, they

chase the females, then we drench them in Saki. Unfortunately they were wearing their

celebration kimonos. We got into a lot of trouble." Kagome who had been silent smiled as

Sesshoumaru chuckled. To see this side of him made her forget all the times he tried to kill

her.

"What were your friends names?" Turning his head at a sound from the end of the hall he

answered.

"Kaze and Kurai."

* * *

Perfect. Maybe Hiro wasn't such of an imbecile as Kurai once thought. She did after all drink

it. Soon the time to attack would be at hand. All he needed was one last thing. A sword to

rival Tokijin. So now here he was, outside the tainted blacksmith's abode. Kurai grinned a

toothy smile. Who better to make a malevolent sword then Jokinji. Looking around Kurai

sneered in disgust. Being a demon that grew up in a place of beauty and wealth the swamp he

was in did little for the sword smith's life span. Standing tall the Inu demon stepped into the

decaying hut; black smoke wafting from the built on fire pit. What he saw almost made him

reconsider. Jokinji sat in his hideous glory on the floor. His eyes were red and bulging, his

long brown tongue flicking in and out to wash them. Long ropy arms extended from his

shoulders, ending in long nimble fingers tipped with black claws. The length of his legs was

smaller than his arms, giving him a dog like walk. A thick, scaled covered tail whipped back

and forth as he stared at his guest; His lidless eyes moving up and down. Bulging teeth

sprung from his mouth, his lipless face unable to contain them. His green skin shimmered in

the soft glow of the fire. Looking at this creature made Kurai release that his warriors were

the good looking ones.

"Jokinji, I want a sword." The rasping laugh grated on Kurai's nerves.

"That sshould be obviouss, I am a ssword ssmith."

"Do not make fun of me." Shifting slightly Jokinji rubbed his thick neck, the Inu's aura

washing over him like water.

"Very well. I need live ssacrificess then." Raising his hand Kurai clicked his long fingers.

Staring at him puzzled Jokinji's mouth fell open as five demons in chains walked fearfully in.

Their clothes dirty. Jokinji smiled, maybe he could keep the young female.

"Ah, My Lord Masster, a dragon, wolvess, a fox and a bird. Their fangss will make a mighty

ssword. What sshall I do with them after?" Kurai sneered, unbridled disgust in his amber

eyes.

"Do with them as you like. How long will my sword take?" Jokinji smiled, it was more a

show of his teeth then anything. He would feast good on the males, and the female fox would

be a perfect bride. Snapping out of his thoughts at his guest growl he stood.

"Two to three dayss masster. I sshall ssend it to you when it iss done." Nodding his approval

Kurai swiftly left. Creating a dark cloud he calmly floated away, never once turning back as

the screams of Jokinji's victims reached his ears. Everything was going just as he planed.

Soon he would attack. Kurai growled low. It was all Sesshoumaru and Kaze's fault that they

were going to die. Sesshoumaru and Kaze were once his friends but now he would enjoy

watching the life flow from their eyes. The hatred for the two Inus ran deep. They were once

the greatest of friends, but that soon went sour. The young lord deserved all that was coming.

Sesshoumaru took away HIS title as Inu No Tashio, then banished him. He snorted. All he

did was poison some of the Fight's competitors. Kaze would suffer just as much as

Sesshoumaru, for he had taken his love; Tsuzuki. She would have been his if it wasn't for that bastard. Sakura would be his. Kurai smirked, he would take Tsuzuki and his precious

daughter while he watched helplessly. Then he will kill them all. All but his dear Kagome.

* * *

The long flight to his armies did much to calm his temper. Lightly landing on the grass

covered hill he breathed deep the smell of death. His entire army reeked of the dreadful

smell. Folding his arms into his haori sleeves, he yelled for Hiro. Many of the demons stood

frozen as their Lord's voice boomed over the clearing. None moved. Kurai grew impatience.

"Where is Hiro? I want him now!" A young, brave and maybe stupid dragon slithered out

from the army, his scaled body shining in the setting sun. Large horns sprouted from his

head, their green shade making them look like trees. Standing in front of his master he

bowed, his large orange eyes averted; only the worthy could gaze upon the Inu.

"He is leading a raid master. A small village to the east. He said he felt a strong monks aura

there and you would be pleased to feast on him." The dragon waited for his lord to lash out

but it never came. Kurai smiled. He was pleased with Hiro's choice, a monk would help him

from being purified.

"Good." Turning he faced a tall demon who stood out from the crowd. "Come Shoji." The

black eyed Inu demon nodded as he followed his lord up the small hill. Unlike most Inu's

Shoji had short purple hair and black eyes. His facial marks, instead of one or two on each

cheek, were jagged and was one single line from ear to ear; The black standing out on his

pale skin. His different features thanks to his mother. He wore no shirt just a pair of hakama,

their once red colour faded to a light pink. Once they were far enough away that no one

would over hear their conversation, Kurai turned to face his 'friend'. They both had

something in common; They both hated Sesshoumaru. Shoji was also exiled. He was

banished because he tried to rape a female Pack member. Kurai tilted his head, compared to

his crime of murder Shoji was the greater villain.

"My lord, how long till we attack?" Rubbing his neck thoughtfully, Kurai answered after a

short pause.

"After the fights. Most of the Pack would have gone to the dwellings on the other side of the

hills. Though it's close, it would still take them at least twenty minutes to reach the main

buildings and the battle. Plus it would take just as long for some one to get there and tell

them. That would give us an advantage." Shoji grinned, the other dwellings consisted of Pack

members that weren't in the Inu No Tashio's family, a soldier or the mate of a soldier. The

other dwellings were nested in the centre of a dormant volcano, effectively surrounding the

buildings in a natural wall.

"Good idea. Kurai, if you don't mind me asking, I saw that package you gave Hiro. Is it what

I think it is?"

"Yes." Taking a breathe he turned to stare at the last slither of sun in the west. "I made him

give it to the Miko."

"Sesshoumaru's chosen?"

"Not for long. Now Shoji, what of your task?" Sitting down cross legged Shoji grinned at his

lord. It wasn't all good news but he would like it all the same.

"So far we haven't found it." At his lord's stern look he raised his hands in defence. "I have

sent men all over this world. They found nothing, but the ones that left for a far away

continent did find some interesting parchments. There in my tent, I'll show you later." As

Shoji paused Kurai became annoyed.

"Get on with it. Do you know how to obtain 'it' or not?" Shoji chuckled, it came out more a

sinister cackle.

"The scrolls state that 'it' isn't in the plain world. It's in another. Do not worry Kurai I have

sent my most skilled men to find out of to retrieve 'it'." Kurai smiled as patted Shoji's

shoulder as he walked past. Things were going good.

"Shoji, once we take over the west Pack the east, south and north will soon fall. You may

have your pick."

"Ah, you are truly generous my Lord. I will have which ever has the best looking females. Especially the young ones. "

* * *

_"Come on you slow dogs! Hurry up!" A small female ran around a tree laughing as three _

_small males chased her. Her long her braided whipped around her as a large gust of wind _

_blew through the trees, the golden strands shining. Her blue and golden eyes closing to the _

_harsh wind. Her small hands were hidden in her kimono sleeves as she raced around, two _

_thin, blue stripes on each cheek made her pale face all the more white. _

_"Wait up Tsuzuki!" The three boys yelled, their breathes shallow and harsh. Turning she _

_stuck out her tongue._

_"If you want it back so much come and get it!" Spinning she started running backwards, _

_laughing at her slow friends._

_"Come on Kaze, Kurai, Sesshoumaru! One of you guys could lead this Pack, but not if your _

_slow!" Sticking her tongue out once again she spun around only to run face first into Toga. _

_Gasping she scrambled to her feet as the boys came to a panting halt beside her. _

_"Now what do we have here. Tsuzuki, did you take something from Kurai?" Shifting from _

_foot to foot the young Inu nodded slowly. Pretending to be angry, he waved his finger in the _

_air. His next harsh words were made soft by his warm fatherly voice. _

_"Give it back and say sorry." Nodding again she turned to the small boy. Taking out the _

_crystal ball she gave it to him mumbling a sorry before kissing his cheek and running off. _

_Kurai stood still, his face red. Toga grinned._

_"Kaze you father has been looking for you. Come Sesshoumaru, your mother wants you." _

_"Goodbye Kurai, Kaze." Waving to his friends he raced after his father as fast as his short _

_legs could carry him. Kurai only faintly heard Kaze's goodbye. Tsuzuki had kissed him. _

_Looking to the sky he smiled, one day she would be his._

Staring at the moon Kurai shook his head of such child hood memories. It was over and done

with. Tsuzuki was with Kaze, not him. Every time he thought about her his heart ached.

Sighing he walked into his tent, almost falling onto the large futon. Soon he would have his

revenge. Soon he would have his Kagome, and his Tsuzuki.


	8. The Return

Hello and sorry it took this long.

I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 8 The Return

Sango lay staring at the ceiling, her eyes half mast. She had left soon after Kagome, heading

straight for her room. She turned her head slightly as the sound of Rin and Shippou echoed

down the hall. Their shadowed bodies showing through the shoji door. Sango watched as

they said goodnight before leaving to their rooms. When Sango had first been shown her

room she was impressed by this part of the castle. It was a long hall with doors on both sides.

In between all the shoji doors was a painting of a demon, some human looking others not but

all were beautiful. At the end of the hall were large wooden doors with a dog demon carved

into them. It's massive head was thrown back as it howled at the crescent moon. That room,

she had been told be a demon, was Lord Sesshoumaru's. When she had first seen it she had

stared opened mouthed; Much the some way she had when she had seen her room. It was

simple looking but on one side was a fire place with seats in front. There was even a table

placed against the wall bellow a window; quells, ink and parchment neatly placed on top. On

the opposite side of the fire place the futon sat, it was hidden from view by a black and blue

screen. Speaking to Rin and Shippou before dinner she found that all the rooms along the hall

were like this. Sighing Sango lifted herself from the floor and sat in one chair in front of the

fire. Kirara, who was laying curled up on a fur rug, twitched, making her coat shine in the

fire's warm glow. The demon slayer turned to look out her window; it was still dark but dawn

was fast approaching. Tears came to her eyes, when that same sun falls in the west Miroku

will be buried. Bringing her knees up she wrapped her arms around them, resting her head on

top. Her feelings for the monk were true in the beginning but now she felt like he was more a

dear friend. She no longer knew why she was going to marry him. Some part of her thought

of it as an obligation. Looking into the red flames Sango breathed deep. Death was a part of

life, she may never get over the loss of a friend but she had to move forward with her life.

Standing she tightened the obi around her white yagata. She needed to at least get a little

sleep. Padding silently to the futon she slid under the cotton sheet. Turning on her side, her

brown hair falling over shoulder, she closed her eyes. The heart wrenching sorrow of losing Miroku will always be there. She was soon asleep as silent tears fell to her pillow. The

young demon slayer was never aware of the small shadow that sat in a tree outside her

window. It watched her shadow through the screen as her breath evened out.

"I will always watch out for Sango."

* * *

Sesshoumaru sighed as he sat behind his desk. The way things were going he would never get

to bed. After his talk with Kagome the little Miko had fallen asleep, not wanting to leave her

alone Sesshoumaru brought her to his study. She now lay on a fur covered futon beside his

desk. Her peaceful breathes calmed the young lord as he read. It was a decent sized room

with a fire place, a large wooden desk, chairs from the west sat in front of the desk and shelf

upon shelf of scrolls. Every scroll was written by an Inu No Tashio during his life. Many held

battle strategies, and others how to run the Pack better. Every new thing found by an Inu No

Tashio was written down for future leaders to read so they could better themselves. The

scroll Sesshoumaru now read was not from one of his predecessors, it was from one of his

spies. The sound of the door sliding open drew his attention. Kaze walked in, his silver hair

in it's usual braid. Sesshoumaru frowned, Kaze's usually happy smile was not in place,

instead his face was grim his eyes ringed in red as his lips lifted in a snarl. Stopping in front

of the desk Kaze through several rolled letters onto the desk. Gazing down at them

Sesshoumaru also snarled as HIS faint scent wafted off the parchments.

"So he sent more."

"Yes! And my mate is worried sick about her and our daughters safety! I have read these,

these pieces of CRAP and the things written in them leave nothing to the imagination!" His

voice was growing louder as he spoke, causing Kagome groan in her sleep and roll over.

Suppressing a growl Sesshoumaru lifted his hand and motioned to the sleeping Miko.

"Sorry." Kaze rubbed his face before falling backwards into a chair. "I'll be more quiet. It's

just these letters. Sesshoumaru my friend, you now how he is. What will I do? I don't even know how he gets those damn things in my room." Sesshoumaru stared at the letters, his face

unreadable, his golden eyes cold and uncaring. There was no need to read the letters or ask

what was in them. He knew from previous letters what they read. Some would be sweet, how

he would care for her and bring her flowers. Some were violent, telling Tsuzuki how he

would kill her mate and daughter. And others were how he would pleasure her. Make love to

her. Sesshoumaru's lip lifted slightly in disgust, he was always a pervert. Moving the letters

into a draw the young lord picked up the parchment he had been reading and handed it to

Kaze.

"Unfortunately, these letters are not the only thing he's been up too. My spies tell me that

Kurai has been spotted with large numbers of youkai near the eastern and southern borders.

That was some time ago, now they say the numbers have grown and they are getting closer

to the west. Also Shoji has been seen with him." The captain's eyes darkened and the already

present red grew as he read the scroll.

"Is this all they know? By this they say the numbers are great, how could they not know

more?" Sesshoumaru's shoulders slightly sagged.

"My spies have been disappearing lately." He pointed to the scroll wit a clawed finger, the

purple markings on his new arm showing. "The one that sent me this is gone also. No one can

find him anywhere. Kaze, do you think he wants war?" The dog demon squinted as he looked

to his lord. The dawn light momentarily blinding him. Kaze always believed that

Sesshoumaru had his desk put in front of the window not because it faced the door but

because from dawn to midday, unless he closed the shutters, the sun would blind all who

looked at him. The effect only making him look more sinister.

"Sesshoumaru, to tell the truth I don't know what he is up to. But I wouldn't let my guard

down." Standing Kaze bowed before turning to the door. Sliding it open he attempted to grin.

"Maybe I should get some sleep. It has been far to long since Tsuzuki and I tried to create

life." With that he left. Glancing down at his little Miko Sesshoumaru prayed to all the gods

that a war was not what Kurai was planning, but he, like many others, knew that pray to filled with false hope. Standing gracefully he turned to stare at the rising sun.

* * *

Shoji rubbed his neck as he paced back and forth in the small clearing. Upon hearing that "it"

was only a portal away Kurai had ordered Shoji and three others to go and collect it. Turning

to once again look at the centre of the clearing Shoji grabbed the small pendent that hung

around his neck in one hand. His clawed finger stroking it slightly. His men had found the

pendent wit the scrolls over seas. It was the key. Running his hand through his short purple

hair he growled. It frustrated that the pendent had led them so far from camp. Looking to the

sun he growled again. It had been two hours since they left and wit the army moving in the

opposite direction to their location it would take even longer to get back. Maybe nightfall. As

the wind blew through the trees he shivered at the cold breeze. A crackling sound brought his

attention to the centre. Slowly a portal was opening. Cocking his head to the side he stared at

it as it grew. It look like the ocean In a violent storm. Shoji grinned and stepped forward as a

demon emerged from the blue swirl. The demon was young, his cat like tail twitched behind

him. His green hair flew about as the portal closed wit a loud crack making them both wince.

He bowed to the dog demon, his red eyes meeting black as he straightened. Shoji looked him

over, he looked like he had been in a fight. Clutched to his chest was a gourd the size of a

baby, red string tied around it's middle and words he couldn't read carved into it. Taking the

gourd by the string Shoji tied it to his sash.

"Mo, why are you alone?" Mo shifted from foot to foot as he answered.

"They are dead, it seems the guardian of the fountain didn't like us taking the water." Shoji

nodded, he didn't care if they all had died, he only cared that "it" was now at his waist ready

for Kurai. Turning he beckoned the cat demon to follow. Kurai would be pleased. He would

be rewarded. But, so would Mo. Turning to the cat demon he blocked his path. Mo looked at

his master, his expression puzzled.

"I can't have a split reward. Don't worry Mo when the battle starts you would have been arrow fodder anyway." Mo's heart sped up as he quickly turn to run, Shoji laughed, the

sound making all who heard shiver. Before Mo could get far a sharp pain stabbed his back

and chest. Looking down his eyes grew wider as he saw his own heart in Shoji's clawed

hand. Pulling his hand out the lifeless cat fell at his feet, blood staining the grass a deep red.

Staring at Mo's heart Shoji turned and continued back to camp.

"Waste not want not." He said before biting into the still warm heart. Blood dripped down his

chin as his fangs sunk deep.

* * *

Very slowly awareness came back to Kagome. Opening her eyes she quickly closed them as

she was blinded by light. Sitting up with her eyes still closed she stretched till she heard a

pop from her back. Once again opening her eyes she blinked rapidly as they adjusted to the

light. Looking around she found herself in her room. Funny, she thought, I don't remember

going here. Standing she walked pass the screen to the window, looking out she gasped as

she saw it was pass midday. Sighing she closed the shutters and walked to a large chest. The

chest stood to her thigh and was carved out of bone, gold was encrusted around the edges and

a dog was carved on the lid. It had been a gift from Sesshoumaru the first night he'd shown

the rooms. Opening it she pulled out a simple two layered kimono. The under bit was plain

white while the top was a solid blue. Miroku had always liked blue. Closing the chest she

placed the Kimono on top while she undid her yakata. She sighed sadly as the fabric fell to

the floor. Today was the day they would bury Miroku. Her clouded with tears as she pulled

the first layer closed and grabbed the second. The cold, salty water slid down her cheeks as

she tied the yellow obi into a simple bow at her back. Kagome was brought out of her sorrow

by a soft knock on her door. Wiping her eyes she called for who ever it was to enter. Shippou

nervously stuck his head in. His eyes were puffy and red, like her he had cried.

"Kagome, they are burying Miroku now. Sesshoumaru sent me to fetch you." Kagome stood

surprised for a short moment before rushing to the door and following Shippou out. Why had

he moved it up? Wasn't he meant to be buried at dusk? Looking up she found that they had

exited the wall and were now walking up a high mountain, not as high as the one in the Pack

but still pretty dawn steep. She frowned as Shippou easily sped ahead of her.

"Damn demons and their damn stronger muscles." Kagome grumbled as she climbed the rest

of the way up the mountain. It was she could do not to burst into tears. At the top she looked

for Sango. Spotting her near Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru she walked towards them with

Shippou at her side. Standing next to Sango with her arm wrapped tight around her shoulders

Kagome looked around. There were many demons from the Pack there, all paying their

respects to the dead monk. Kagome stared at the raised earth; his body already under. As

Inuyasha placed the last stone for the headstone on top of the waist height pile he used his

claw to carve Miroku's name clearly into the cold rock. Stepping back he mumble a goodbye.

Kagome watched as Shippou stepped forward to pour Sake on the headstone. The bright sun

was a harsh contrast to the sorrowful mood on the hill. Everyone lowered their head and

prayed for his soul. Many bowed and left the silent hill, leaving only their lord, a Miko, a

sobbing fox, a withdrawn slayer and a seemingly uncaring half breed. Kagome jumped as a

hand rested on her shoulder. Turning she stared into Sesshoumaru's unreadable face.

"Come Kagome. There is a reason these things don't last long." Nodding she glanced at

Sango as she followed Sesshoumaru, Shippou held tightly in his arms. Sango watched sadly

as Kagome left. Now only Inuyasha and Sango stood near his grave.

"Sango… I'm sorry." Sango merely sat down and stared at him.

"Saying sorry won't make it all better. You weren't there when he died, you didn't see the

pain he went through. What was so important that you had to leave your friend?" Sango's

brown eyes held his golden ones. He broke her gaze with a sigh turning to walk down the hill.

Sango snorted, "I thought so." Sitting on the hill staring at Miroku's resting place Sango

drifted into herself. Sango was so deep into herself she never heard the footsteps behind her.

She screamed as a hand came to rest on her shoulder. Facing her foe she saw a young dog

demon, his silver hair cut to his shoulders, golden eyes stared at her as he covered his eyes. Blinking a few times she stood bowing and apologising repeatedly. Raising his hands he

placed them on her shoulders, instead of two streaks a black marking that ran from ear to ear

across his face.

"Don't worry. I bet a lot of women would have screamed if someone snuck up on them."

Sango smiled sadly. Staring into his golden eyes her smile grew happier. Removing his hands

with a blush he rubbed his head.

"Sorry. My name's Shoji by the way. You must be Sango." The slayer nodded. Shoji smiled,

it made her heart clench.

"I came to pray for your friend. I'm sorry he's dead."

"Thanks. He meant a lot to us."

"Wow. I didn't think this many people would turn up." Sango stiffened at the familiar voice.

Turning slowly she stared wide eyed at a monkey. Shoji's jaw was open as he watched the

monkey walk forward to stand inn front of Sango.

"So? Hello?" Sango fell to her knees with a gasp.

"Oh my god! Is that you!"

* * *

Can you guess who it is? And yes Shoji AND Shoji are related. But how? Hmmm...


	9. Little Hairy Things

CHAPTER 9 Little Hairy Things

He was small, hairy and black. The little monkey stared back as the slayer stood opened

mouthed, her eyes wide. Bending down Shoji sniffed the little animal. Quickly covering his

nose he jumped back as he stared at the black monkey. Silence stretched out as all parties

simple stared at each other. Clearing his throat the monkey sat down, scratching his ear.

"Well, hello Sango. I can guess that you're a bit surprised at my appearance but, to tell the

truth so am I. I only died, what yesterday?" Thinking a bit the black monkey nodded.

"B-b-but, this can't be happening. You just can't be…" The monkey grinned devilishly as he

interrupted Sango.

"My dear I am really here. And to tell the truth I like it. This body makes it easy to spy on the

young ladies. Sometimes I bath with them." He wiggled both eyebrows while his eyes glazed

over in memories. Sango slapped her head as she watched the small monkey. Yep, that was

the Miroku she knew. She felt sad and happy at the same time. She wanted to laugh and cry

at the same time. It made her feel confused.

"THAT monkey is Miroku? I thought he'd be a little more… Noble?" Shoji stared down at

Miroku with strange emotions in his eyes.

"Let's go tell the others that your back, Miroku." Upon turning the tears won over laughing

as the small droplets came down fast, her shoulders shaking as she fell to the ground

unconscious. Someone coming back from the dead wasn't something Sango could handle.

Shoji rushed to her, catching her in his arms before her body hit the hard ground. Pulling her

close to his chest he looked at her face as the tears continues to flow, staining her pale face.

The wind blew harshly, lifting Shoji's lose clothes. His short silver hair blurring his vision.

Miroku watched the dog hold the slayer tightly while staring at her. He smiled. Standing he

climbed the demon's leg to rest on his head.

"Hurry up little dog." Miroku pulled the short strands of Shoji's hair as they descended the

mountain. Growling Shoji shook his head, trying to dislodge the small monkey.

"For a monk you a right pain in the ass. I bloody well just meet you and your already treating me like horse." Miroku simply patted Shoji's head, earning himself another growl.

"Shoji was it?" He paused as Shoji sped up, racing through the wall gates and straight to the

palace doors. The ex-monk held tightly to his head, only easing up when the dog slowed done

upon entering the building.

"Look, I was going to marry Sango. If you let me ride on your shoulder I'll tell you what she

looks like naked. Plus how to SEE her naked." Shoji tripped, catching himself he glared at

the monkey. Righting himself he looked down to the young woman in his arms. His face

grew red. Maybe the little, annoying monkey was good for something. Shaking his head,

causing Miroku to squawk, he grunted out an 'okay'.

"But by the great Kami's of earth you have to bathe first!"

* * *

Upon returning with, Rin Shippou, Kirara went silently to there rooms, not once speaking.

This worried Sesshomaru, though he didn't show it. Even his Miko was quiet as they sat in

his study. Kagome sat on the large brown coach, Sesshomaru sitting very close, staring

blindly at the scrolls on the opposite wall. The shutters were closed the only light coming

from a small fire that blazed in lanterns that hung from the roof. The fire light made

Kagome's skin glow, the red colour adding to her sullen mood. The tears for her departed

friend had long dried up, but the young lord could still feel, even see the pain she was going

through. No doubt the inner turmoil was killing her, in time she would get over it and move

on. But it could years before she truly forgot the pain she was feeling. Lifting a clawed hand

he stroked her glowing cheek. She turned to face him, he cupped her face his thumb stroking

her cheek.

"Kagome, this is a tragic time but don't live your life in sorrow. Promise me that you will

over came this." Kagome stared into his golden eyes, though his face was unreadable his eyes

told her everything. It was weird how she could like this with him. One part of her mind told

her it was wrong she's only know him three days. The other part said screw it, you've know him for FOUR years! It was simply building up to this. She watched as Sesshomaru's eyes

flickered. He was waiting for her answer. She couldn't find her voice so she nodded. The

demon let out breathe he didn't know he was holding. Smiling slightly he moved forward, he

couldn't stop himself if he wanted too. He had to kiss her. The space between them grew

closer. Kagome's breathe caught in her throat as she saw Sesshomaru come closer. Their lips

were only a hair away when the door opened and Shoji entered. Growling Sesshomaru glared

daggers at the dog. Kagome stared wide eyed at the unconscious Sango, little black monkey

and the strange demon.

"What do want Shoji? Sesshomaru's anger made Shoji step back. Swallowing, he grinned

sheepishly; he was smart enough to know he had just interrupted something intimate.

"Lady Sango fainted My Lord." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Kagome stood quickly

rushing to Sango, motioning for to be placed on the coach.

"Why, pray tell, did she faint?" Shoji grinned as his clawed finger pointed to the black

monkey on his shoulder.

"A monkey made her faint?" Kagome asked, her own eyebrow raised. The monkey leapt

from Shoji's shoulder to Kagome, who was crouched beside Sango.

"I can explain my dear Kagome." The room was silent, the voice of the creature all to

familiar.

"Miroku? That you?" The monkey nodded.

Squealing happily Kagome crushed the small monkey to her chest as tears slid down her face.

The loud noise making the demons cringe in pain. Miroku was in heaven, Kagome's lush

breasts pressed to his face felt divine. If only he was human. But the sensation only lasted a

short while before Kagome held him at arms length with her nose scrunched.

"By the Kamis! You stink! What in Kami's name did you do Miroku? Roll around in dog

shit? No offence Sesshomaru." Miroku scratched his head.

"Well, you see I don't know what happened to this body before my soul entered it. You see

one minute I was in pain the next nothing. And then my eyes opened and I found myself in a forest." The Miko placed Miroku on the fur floor before standing beside Sesshoumaru. Even

if he didn't show it, the smell of the monk was giving the lord an awful headache.

"It didn't take me long before I realised I wasn't human. Knowing this I quickly came here."

'Of course I did entertain lovely young maidens'. He snickered behind his furry hand.

Sesshomaru rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"That is why I couldn't bring you back. Your soul had already left the body and entered

another. Interesting."

"Well I'm just glad your alive Miroku." Kagome beamed, her smile hiding the pain she felt.

One moment your friend is dead the next he isn't. It was a lot to take in.

"Monk, Shoji will take you to the hot spring. Your scent his unbearable. Tell Sakura to bring

some of her scented oil. My office now smells. " With a wave of his

hand he dismissed them, going to his desk to read over scrolls. Kagome smiled as Shoji and

Miroku bowed before leaving. It was good to have him back. The only problem now was he

still a pervert?

* * *

The sun warm glow did little to warm the bodies' of those who served Kurai as his hawk like

eyes scanned over them. Each one, even those who stood far from him, felt like he was

looking right at them. His gray-gold eyes watched them unblinking. His red strips looking

more noticeable in the late sun. He smirked. His army was ready. Eleven thousand demons all

ready to throw their lives away at his command. Of course they really did it so HE wouldn't

kill them. To him many were ugly things, lizards, but they did come in handy. Nana did get

rid of that monk and of course Hiro gave the Moki the veil. With one last glance over his

army he left for Shoji's tent. The Inu hadn't seen him since he got back from finding more

soldiers. Entering his tent the scent of sweat and the sound of slapping flesh reached his ears.

He frowned as he watched as Shoji enjoyed the body of another poor female. The young

demon's hands were tied above her head, the rope wrapped along her forearms to a stake in

the ground. She was gagged causing her screams to sound muffled. Shoji looked up at his

lord, but he didn't stop.

"Shoji, where is it?" The young woman looked to Kurai for help. Shoji grunted as he nodded

towards the gourd on a low wooden desk.

"That's it. Hope you like it, my men died to get it." Kurai smiled as he bent to pick up the

gourd. His long clawed fingers held it tightly, his shiny eyes staring before he tied it to his

waist.

"You better be careful Shoji, you might sire a pup." Shoji snorted as he continually pounded

the woman.

"Don't worry. I made that mistake once and now the brats on my fathers side." He groaned as

he lent over the female panting. Standing he grinned down at the crying woman.

"So does that," he lifted a claw to the gourd, " work? Will it really do all that shit and stuff?"

Kurai looked at the gourd lovingly. "Yes." Facing his 'friend' he sneered. "I have now eleven

thousand demons. The fights start in two days so I want you to do me a little favour while

you go to get my sword." Shoji tilted his head side ways as he sat cross legged on the ground.

Resembling a puppy, just not as innocent.

"Favour? So close to the battle and you want me to do you a favour?" Kurai nodded sharply.

"I'm going to visit a man called Nathaniel. He'll give me what I want. While I'm there go and

visit the little flower. "

"Nathaniel? What a weird name. Is he foreign?" Shoji rubbed his chin as he yawned. Kurai

simply nodded as he headed out.

"Oh, and Shoji. Don't kill the girl." The young demon looked hopeful. Are not the only male

in this army."

* * *

_"Do you three know what happened to that apple?" The old demon sat atop a moss covered _

_rock. His silver hair long turned grey, his golden eyes long ago turned grey and unseeing. _

_Three young children sat in front of the rock, all waiting for him to continue. Their silver _

_hair and golden eyes staring at the old man with awe. _

_"Come on Old One, Please tell us!" The smallest child said, his little arms waving widely. _

_The Old One laughed. _

_"Well that little dog ran so fast to try and beat the other dog, that he wasn't paying attention. _

_He tripped on his own feet, bring his friend with him. And they both watched as a bird came _

_and flew of with it." All three gasped with child like wonder._

_"How could they do that? Fall over I mean, father always says that balance is very _

_important." The Old One's lips lifted in a smile._

_"Well, Sesshomaru, you find that when you want something more then life you'll forget all _

_those rules your father put in your head." Sesshomaru frowned, that didn't sound nice. Every _

_time he forgot a rule he got in trouble._

_"Old One?" The pup's quiet voice was just picked up by the old Inu._

_"Yes Kaze?" _

_"Did you every have something that important?" _

_"Yes. My mate. She was the most loveliest woman I had every seen. She's buried under this _

_rock. That's why I'm always here." The pup's looked at each other._

_"My father said that when his mother died his father went with her. Why don't you?" The _

_Old One smiled. _

_"Kurai there is nothing more I want then to go to her. But there is still something I must do _

_in this world." Kurai just looked more confused as he stared at the Old One. In fact they _

_were all confused. _

_"Old One, everyone says that females a special and… pretty!" All three pups poked out their _

_tongues and made gagging sounds. _

_"You'll find in time that females will be all you young ones will be able to think about."_

_"NO WAY!" They all shouted, "Will be friends forever and never need no stinky female!" _

_Kaze proclaimed. Kurai and Sesshomaru nodding. _

_"Yeah!" Sticking out his small fist Kurai grinned. "Will never let a female come between _

_us!" Sesshomaru and Kaze too put their fists on top of Kurai's. The Old One shook his head._

_"For your sake and the lives of others I hope so." _

* * *

Nathaniel sighed as he stared unseeing into the setting sun. He could feel the warm rays

against his old skin. His grey hair whipped around him in the wind, it's long strands like a

curtain around his face. He could feel Kurai and his army move across the land, their

disgusting feet upturning the earth as the y passed through. Even the blood they spilt was felt

be the old Inu-demon. Their power was growing, and that made him shudder. He lifted his

hand, the limb like bone with skin wrapped around it, a large eagle swooped down to land on

his wrist; It's long talons cutting Nathanial's flesh. It's feathers were black, the tips glowing

red in the sunset. Fishing around in his kimono he retrieved a small rolled parchment tied

with string.

"My friend take this to Sesshomaru. Stay with him." The eagle nodded before taking flight,

circling Nathaniel before grabbing the parchment in it's talons.

"Be careful young lord."

* * *

Jokinji laughed. The sword was done. It's aura sent shivers done the fox demos spine. How

she wished he had just eaten her. His bulging eyes looked the sword up and down. Yes, Kurai

would be pleased. Placing the sword down he turned towards his captive bride. His brown

tongue licking his eyes.

"Now time for more important thingsss. Don't you think ssso love?" Hi tail whipped back

and forth as he got closer. She took a step back.

"Please leave me alone." He laughed, his sharp teeth making her gulp. He reached out a long

arm to stroke her cheek with a claw.

"Oh, but dear, I'll never let you go."

* * *

Sorry It took so long but i had a lot of school work. I might get chapter ten up before i go to

Japan so you don't have to wait over three weeks.

Je Ne


	10. My Completeness

* * *

Sorry it took so long, got back from Japan, had to do a big English Essay on Romeo and Juilet and A Midsummer Nights Dream, My aunt Died. And then a storm hit, almost a Number one Cyclone, it destroyed power lines causing a two day black out.

Well here's number ten.

* * *

CHAPTER 10 My Completeness

Shoji growled again as Miroku once again tried to spy on the bathing women. Pulling his tail

harshly Shoji flung Miroku behind him.

"Monk, you'll only get killed if you try to see THOSE females. Their in Sesshomaru's army."

The hot spring was on the other side of the mountain, hidden from others by the large wall.

A tall wall also separated the spring into two parts for women and men. Even though it was

one large spring both sides had complete privacy. Miroku coughed as he resurfaced. Sighing

he gave up on trying to spy on lovely females and opted for paddling around Shoji. The dog

simply stared at the monkey. The sudden entrance of four dog demons in their demon form

made Miroku cling to Shoji as the waves tried to drown him. Miroku was surprised that the

spring had enough room, but looking around he guessed another twenty big dogs could easily

fit. Causally swimming in front of Shoji Miroku grinned evilly.

"So, Shoji tell me about your self." The dog demon frowned.

"What do you want to know little monkey?"

"You know, about family. What you like, dislike, childhood. That stuff." Shoji dunked under

quickly before resurfacing. Shrugging his shoulders he grabbed Miroku and placed him on a

rock near the edge.

"Well, in my family every first born male is called Shoji. My Grandfather is a captain in the

army along with Kaze. My Grandmother works in the birthing hut, so does my mum. My

mothers parents were killed. And my father is bastard who should be hunted done." Miroku

looked shocked. He thought dog demons had great family bonding.

"Why? Don't you like your father?"

"No. He raped my mother. He hated dog demons. You see my grandmother's not dog she's

bat. So he hated everyone. And he took his anger out on females. He got caught and they

threw him out. Because of him my mother won't find a mate. She's going to die alone." The

monk patted Shoji's shoulder in comfort, squeezing it tightly.

"Don't worry. How could anyone be alone in a place like this?" If they could Shoji's eyes became sadder.

"Your human, I mean you were human. For us we are never truly with someone unless we

have a mate. I guess you humans would call it missing half of your soul." Miroku felt bad for

bringing the mood down.

"Childhood?" Shoji grinned, the monkey was bad at subtle subject changes.

"Okay, I guess. Many hated me because I look like my father. My grandmother changed that.

You'd like her, spitfire of a woman." Miroku laughed with Shoji as he poured water over his

head. Laughter of a young boy brought their attention to the small child as he ran naked for

the spring, his father close behind. Shoji smirked as he stood, blocking the pup's path. The

pup's silver hair whipped around him. His angry golden eyes glared at the older dog.

"Move Shoji! I want to bathe with Papa!" Shoji lifted a clawed finger and pointed to a hut.

"Not until you go over to that hut and wash yourself. I'm not letting you in Momo while you

got all that muck over you. You smell like the stables before they've been cleaned." Momo

pouted, his small arms crossed over his chest. Before he could make a come back his father

picked him up and flung him over his shoulder. With a nod to Shoji he went swiftly to the

hut. He sighed as he sunk back into the hot water, closing both eyes he lent against the side.

"What was that about?" Shoji opened one eye, it's golden colour dimmed by the light steam.

"Last time we took our eyes off him he brought shit into the water, took weeks to clean."

* * *

Sango lay asleep upon the Miko's lap as she gently stroked her head, every so often tucking

her long, brown hair behind an ear. Her face was lightly flushed as she slept. Kagome was

happy that Miroku was back, she hoped this would bring her friend's spirit up. Looking up

she watched as the young lord read over a scroll, his brows crossed. His silver hair was tied

up into a ponytail, it suited him. Kagome couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought of

spending time alone with Sesshomaru. She had no idea where this thought came from but she

liked it. It made her feel hot and her head a bit dizzy. Her eyes became shaded in thought as

her hand movements on Sango's head stopped.

"Miko, it is rude to stare." Sesshomaru's sudden speech started Kagome as she blushed and

mumbled an apology. He hadn't even looked up from his scroll. He grinned as he rolled up

the scroll before placing it on his desk.

"Kagome I was…" The sound of sharp knocking drew their attention to the door as it slide

open. Sakura smiled as she entered.

"I'm sorry, but Shoji sent me to retrieve Miss Sango and take her to her room."

"You may take her Sakura. Tell your father I wish to speak to him after dinner."

She bowed before walking to Sesshomaru and placing a bottle of oil on his desk, she then

went to the slayer and easily picked her up. Kagome simply stared as

the demon left with Sango, closing the door with her foot. Sesshomaru stood gracefully

walking to stop in front of Kagome. He knelt, his white clothes rustling as he grabbed both of

Kagome's hands in his larger one. Kagome blushed as she gazed back into golden eyes. She

epped as he drew closer so their noses were touching, his warm breathe sent cold shivers

down her spine.

"Kagome, many of my spies are saying something dangerous is going to happen. And this

may limit the time I spend with you. The fights are soon, tomorrow many will start to fight

for the right to fight me. During this time I want you, and Sango, to stay in the booth I place

you to watch the fights." Kagome frowned.

"Are we in danger?" He shook his head, causing their noses to rub.

"No, males became… lets says they are trying to impress the females and you and Sango may

become just to tempting for them." She tilted her head, their noses still touching.

"Oh, okay. I can do that." Sesshomaru smiled as he pulled back to sit on his knees. Fishing

around in his haori he pulled out a ring. Holding it out to Kagome he urged her to take it.

Grasping it in her fingers she stared at the golden band as it caught the sun's light and shined.

It was simple but beautiful. Taking it back Sesshomaru lightly took her left hand and placed it

on her ring finger. Oh my God! It's like a wedding ring!

"This ring was made by me. It represents my love for you, and if you accept me after our

courting you too will make me something that I will wear in pain sight for all to see. This will

keep you safe." He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles before grabbing

her cheeks and kissing her gently but firmly on the lips. Kagome was in heaven as his soft

warm lips touched hers. It made her feel sad and lonely when he pulled away. Standing he

brought her with him, wrapping her in his arms.

"You have been settled, and have no need to mourn. You will now sleep in my room." He

grinned. "In my bed." Kagome blushed deeper, her face like a tomato at his lecherous look.

"Ah… OH… Um… Okay?" She managed to squeak.

"Came, we should check on your friend. It is still hours till nightfall. Plus it takes time for

that oil to work."

* * *

Nathaniel sat silently as he stared unseeing into the horizon. He wished that the events to

come were nothing but his mind playing tricks on him. Ever since he was young he was

always able to see future events, but at a price, he was born blind. Every day he was slipping

closer and closer to the netherworld. Thinking back if he had killed the pup like his mate had

told him too this never would have happened. Now the wheel of fate is almost at its end.

"I know your there, Kurai. You cannot hide from me." Kurai stepped out of the forest, his

face impassive. He stopped in front of the older Inu.

"Tell me what I want to know." Kurai lifted his claws. The sharp points glowing green. "Or I

will suck you of your power and knowledge after I have slowly tortured you." Nathaniel's

rough laughter made Kurai frown in confusion.

"Dear boy, I knew you would say that. You are stupid, you can't take my ability to see, and I

have no power. And your threat of torture is pitiful on an old man." Growling Kurai spun

around and destroyed a tree with his poison.

"Just tell me!" His eyes turned red, his pupils turning blue. Nathaniel raised his hands, his smile never wavering.

"Young pup, I said many years ago that the future maybe written in stone, but it is also

written in cloud, easily changed by the slightest wind." Placing his hands palm up, his grin

widened. "I cannot tell you because I do not know. You must find out for yourself. I can tell

you I know the out come if you win or if Sesshomaru wins. And to tell the truth I hope he

does." Eyes still red, Kurai grabbed the front of Nathaniel's haori, roughly pulling him

forward.

"You are dead old man." The old dog no longer looked happy, his blind eyes filled with

sadness.

"Kurai, the story about the two dogs and the apple. Like them you are blinded by what you

want, and to the same end will not get it. You must release your anger if you wish to win, or

you will be defeated by Sesshomaru."

"Well, that may be old man. But once I have the Miko, all will come to an end." Drawing

back his arm he swiftly shoved it through the Inu's chest, his heart held in his hand. Jumping

away to land at the edge of the forest Kurai watched as the old Inu's body fell lifelessly from

the old, moss covered rock. Throwing the heart away he snorted.

"I hope your with your mate now, Grandfather." He sneered as he turned and walked away.

Leaving the body for the wolves.

* * *

His master was dead. His friend was dead. The eagle watched as Sesshomaru and the others

ate dinner. He was perched on a flag poll atop the wall. The night wind ruffling his dark

feathers. Turning his head he watched as guards patrolled the wall. There was hardly anyone.

The eagle flapped his wings in unease, to many were going to fight. To many were going to

be to injured to fight. Sharply turning his head to the east the eagle narrowed his eyes. Kurai

had known he was watching. Letting him believe they were going to attack after the fights,

when every one retuned to the living houses over the mountain. The eagle was proud the

young pup had listened to his war lessens, but angry he had let him deceive him. Looking to

the parchment grasped in his talons he once again looked to Sesshomaru. He watched as they

left the dining area, Kaze leaving with Sesshomaru. Taking to the air the eagle glanced east

again. Kurai was going to attack while every strong bodied Inu was recovering from the

fights. Sesshomaru was in trouble.

* * *

Shoji grinned as he stared at the wall. The wall that kept things out. His purple hair lifted to

blow in his face. Kurai wanted him to see his little flower, for what he didn't know. Walking

closer to the wall he tried to spot all the guards. It wouldn't do to get caught so easily,

sniffing he veered from his course to sit under a lone tree. It's branches hung low to the

ground, giving him cover from the guards. All he had to do know was wait for Kurai's word

on what to do. Closing his eyes as he rested back he smiled at the thought of seeing his son.

He wondered what he looked liked. Oh and his mother, he licked his lips. The thought of

seeing his father and mother made him cringe. He was scared of only one person, at that was

his father.

"Well, Little flower, I hope your worth it. I wouldn't to die form this little encounter."

_Shoji, I want you to go in and retrieve my flower now._

"Ah, so you decided to talk to me."

_Shoji don't cause trouble while your there._

"Why not?"

_You may damage my Little flower. Now go_. Getting up Shoji yawned. Something told him he

was going to see a lot of people, most of which he wished he never would.

* * *

Kurai swung his new sword. Its long blade catching the fire light. The demonic aura coming

from the steel blade made Kurai shiver. Stepping over the bodies of Jokinji and the fox

demon he exited the hut. Maybe some demons are useful. Sheathing the blade he patted it

fondly.

"Come, Arashi. We have a demon to kill." The blade pulsed. "Hush, you will taste blood

soon. You will taste the blood of Sesshomaru and you will destroy his Bakusaiga."


	11. Don't Worry Be Happy

I Don't Own Inuyasha.

* * *

CHAPTER 11 Don't Worry Be Happy

"So, you have a new report Shoji?" Sesshomaru stared at the younger dog, his eyes tired.

Kaze covered his mouth as he yawned. They had been reading scrolls from spies all night.

Everyone was the same; large number of youkai moving west. Their night had brightened at

the entrance of Shoji, hoping he had better news. Shoji smiled grimly.

"Yes sir. My spy just returned." He fished around in his Haori, smiling when he pulled out a

red scroll. "He gave me this. I have read it, sir." Motioning for Shoji to give it to him

Sesshomaru grunted as he sat back. He frowned as he read, a small growl escaping. With a

roar he through the scroll at the door, causing both Shoji and Kaze to wince. He pointed a

clawed finger at Shoji, his other hand slamming onto his desk.

"Are you sure your spy is truthful?" Shoji nodded.

"Very. Plus, sir, many of my spies are saying the same thing." Kaze sighed, his clawed hand

running through his hair.

"You know, I hate being out of the loop." His eyes narrowed.

"Friend, I believe we need to prepare for a war. Kurai's army has reached the forty thousand

mark and growing. And with Shoji on his team who knows what they'll do?" Kaze told Shoji

to sit, "If they're coming, how long will it take."

"Yes, Shoji, do you know?" Shoji stared out the window, the black stripe on his face

scrunching as he frowned.

"The scroll is a day or two old, so I'd say maybe a few days after the fights, when people are

back home. Or longer. The demons describe are slow, but then again, my father may be able

to get the entire army here with in a day." He shrugged, "It depends on Kurai's battle plan."

The Inu's sat in silence.

"All of you look so grim. Didn't I teach you three to be happy?" Shoji yelped as he fell

backward in his chair, groaning as his head hit the floor. The sudden appearance of a bird

making all three jump. Kaze and Sesshomaru bowed low to the eagle. Scampering to his feet

Shoji stared in awe at the bird. Sesshomaru grinned.

"It's good to see you again Master Iru. What brings you here."

"It's nice to see you too Kaze. But I'm here with sad news." Lifting his taloned foot he

handed Sesshomaru the scroll. "Nathaniel wrote that for you. It will explain everything. Best

to read it out loud." Sesshomaru nodded. Glaring at Shoji as he lifted his chair back up.

Breaking the wax seel with a claw he slowly unrolled it. He swallowed, happy to see his old

master hand writing, the kanji flawless. The words terrible. He gasped as he read. Kaze

coughed loudly.

"Come now friend, read it aloud."

"To my students, if you are reading this scroll I am dead. Killed for a reason you already

know. For the time to come you must keep your friends close and your enemies far. I can not

tell you how to fight but I can tell you to win. Listen to what Iru has discovered. It may not

help much, but it may gain you more fighters. I tell you know that either you or Kurai could

win, how, I will not. YOU must gain that knowledge for your self. Don't be blinded be your

desire for the apple." Sesshomaru gently rolled the scroll. Shoji frowned.

"I didn't get a single word on that darn scroll. What did he mean by the apple?" Kaze rested

his head on his fist, staring at Sesshomaru, the rolled scroll in his hand.

"It was a story he told us. Two pups wanted an apple, because they both tried to fight for it,

none wanting to share a bird came and took it. For years he tried to get us to understand it."

Shoji blinked, "So, what does it mean?" Kaze grinned.

"That if you want something it doesn't mean you'll get it be force. Right Master Iru?" The

eagle nodded his sharp beck catching the light.

"He's saying that if you get blinded by the object you want, you will not get it. To tell the

truth, that story something different for everyone. As for the res of his writing I don't know

what he means."

"I do." Sesshomaru lifted his head, his silver hair falling around his face.

"We must make sure the pregnant females, children and the sick keep to their rooms, or

maybe the arena. Some place safe behind the wall where they're all together. If Kurai is spotted we go to meet him, keep him as far from the wall as possible." Walking to the wall of

scrolls he placed Nathaniel's among them. Kaze nodded he got it now. Shoji turned to the

eagle.

"Master Iru, what have you learnt?" Iru's feathers ruffled.

"I first believed he would attack after the fights, when many went back to the houses inside

the volcano." A loud yell of 'Go die" made him stop. Lifting is wings in a shrug he

continued. "But I was wrong. He's going to attack while they're all injured still. Sesshomaru

his going to attack while over half of your men will be stuck in bed." Shoji growled, Kaze's

deep growl joining his. Sesshomaru stayed silent as he walked to the door. Sliding it open he

stopped to look over his shoulder.

"Go get some sleep. Tomorrow we will ask who will not fight. We cannot stop the Fights, but

maybe some will step down. We will figure this out. For the sake of our loved ones." Turning

he left his old master and two dogs in his study.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she stared at the stairs through a window. She was lost, and there was no

one around to ask for directions. She knew that Sesshomaru's study was somewhere around

here, down one of many hallways that lead of the one she was currently in. Turning around to

rest against the window sill she looked up and down the long hall, twirling the golden band

around her finger. The hall was bare apart from a few paintings of dog demons. Some female

some male, all beautiful. Letting out a frustrated grunt she looked from one hall to another,

trying to tell which one led to the bedchambers. The young Miko perked at the sound of

approaching foot steps. She slumped when Inuyasha came around the corner of the fifth hall

to her left. _Oh, well better then no one_. He stopped in front of her. His ears flat against his

head.

"Kagome, I wanted say I was sorry. I haven't been acting like a friend lately. Will you

forgive me?" Kagome narrowed her eyes, Inuyasha didn't always apologise so sincerely.

Maybe he meant it. She smirked in her head, I'll let him stew. The longer Kagome stayed

silent, the more sweat appeared on Inuyasha's face. She smiled.

"Yes, Inuyasha." The hanyou grinned to, nodding his head in thanks.

"But you should say that to Sango to." She frowned. "I'm not they only one you need

forgiveness from." Grinning wider he scratched his head.

"Yep, I'll do that." They stayed grinning till Kagome remembered she was looking for

Sesshomaru's room. She blushed, drawing a circle with her foot, her eyes downcast.

"Umm, Inuyasha, can you point me down the right hall. I want to go to bed but can't

remember which hall goes to the bedchambers. Chuckling Inuyasha pointed down one hall.

"Go down this one then go left. Right there at the end is Sesshomaru's door, then your rooms

down that one." Kagome blushed deeper. He thought she was staying in a separate room from

Sesshomaru. Waving she began to leave. The clawed hand on her arm stopped her. Looking

at it then up to the face she frowned at Inuyasha.

"Kagome, you can reject Sesshomaru you know. You have the right to choose." Kagome

nodded.

"I know Inuyasha, I'm not going to reject him. He's nice you know, once you look deep."

Inuyasha's hand tightened as he growled.

"Inuyasha that hurts, let go."

"You HAVE to reject him Kagome, he's a demon. He will live longer than you, you'll die an

old maid while he stays young for hundreds of years to come." Kagome's eyes grew wide.

She hadn't thought of that.

"You see, I would be a better choice. I'm half human. I might live longer, but I could age if

you gave me the jewel." Without warning he roughly pulled Kagome to him. Kissing her.

Kagome tried to pull away, she didn't like it. It was rough and it hurt. His hand held tighter as

she tried to pull away. His tongue came out to lick her lips, that was it. She sent a shock of

Miko power through her arms and into Inuyasha. Inuyasha yelped, releasing Kagome.

"Go Die!" With that she kicked him in the balls. Grunting he fell forward. Rocking back and

forward while clutching his important part. Turning swiftly Kagome run down a hall, half

way down she realised it was the wrong one.

"Damn It! I want a map!"

* * *

Shoji smiled. Getting in was easy. Not one of the guards spotted him as he raced through the

wall and to the palace. Simple. Now the hard part, getting out with the little Miko. He cocked

his head to the side, he was watching her as she tried to find her way around the palace. It

was amusing. Maybe he would enjoy her before he gave her to Kurai. He grinned. Stepping

out of the shadows, he whistled. With a start Kagome jumped, her hand over her heart she

turned to stare wide eyed at the intruder.

"Ah, little Miko. I've come for you. My lord Kurai wants you my sweet." Advancing on

Kagome he spread his arms wide. "Come without a fight and I Shoji, will not harm you." She

kept walking back, bumping into a table making a vase fall and smash on the floor. She

winced. The small lapse in her steps allowed Shoji to catch up. She yelped as clawed hands

grab her shoulders for the second time that night. His face came closer, his breathe warm on

her ear as he whispered.

"Dear little Miko, you will be so sweet. I will enjoy before I hand you over to Kurai."

Just as suddenly as had appeared he was gone. Thrown back into a wall, his body slid down

wooden boards, splinters showering his body. Kagome looked for her saviour, a dog demon

was in front of her, his short silver hair tied up. His face had one black streak on each cheek.

A female stood beside him, her long purple hair was braided and wrapped around her neck,

leathery bat wings shivered as she stared angrily at the now recovering Shoji. Her pale face

only marred by a single red strip from ear to ear.

"What brings you here Shoji?" The male's voice was smooth, it comforted the scared Miko.

Standing on shaky legs Shoji straightened. Smiling.

"Mother, Father. Always good to see you. How have you been. Had any new pups?" At this

Shoji burst out laughing, his head thrown back. He knew there were no pups, he made sure of

that. Poisoning his mother's womb was one of his parting gifts. His father growled.

"You know well that Unagi can no longer have pups. Why are you here?!" Unagi turned to

Kagome, her feral snarl turning into a sweet smile. Picking Kagome up Unagi stood behind

Shoji's father.

"Simple. Kurai wants her. He says she's important." He shrugged, talking like they're good

friends. "Plus she is awfully cute. I might just have her for me." The Inu growled. Unagi

frowned.

"Be careful Daiki." Before she could blink the two males were at it. Flipping back Shoji

growled low at Daiki. Rushing forward he kicked low at his stomach. Daiki grunted as he

caught the foot, he grinned as he picked Shoji up and flung him into the wall. Releasing his

foot Daiki jumped up before kicking Shoji's head. Kagome was shocked, she had never seen

a demon attack their son like that. Shouting Daiki leapt high, his right hand raised. With a

grunt he shoved his hand through Shoji's gut. It had only been a few minute but already Shoji

was bleeding from wounds all over his body. Daiki was untouched, his red and white hakama

and haori clean. Falling forward Shoji caught himself on his hands. He glared at Daiki.

"I hate you father…" His eyes rolled back as he fell forward. Daiki bent and picked up the

younger Inu, flinging him onto his shoulder.

"Unagi, take her to Sesshomaru, I'll take this one to the dungeon." Unagi nodded, turning to

walk down a hall with tapestries on the walls, it was a battle scene. The little Miko looked at

the bat demon.

"Was that really your son?" A sadness crept into the bat's eyes. She nodded.

"Yes, he once was my son." The trip to Sesshomaru was silent. Kagome wondering why this

Kurai wanted her.

* * *

Kurai smiled as he drained the life out of the young hog demon. The news that Shoji had

failed and was now the prisoner of the western pack's lord did not sit well with the Dog.

Sighing he dropped the hog, his face in a permanent scream of pain, his lifeless eyes staring.

Shoji's capture was not something Kurai had planed for. Bending He ripped one of the hog's tusks off, the foot long bone gleaming in the moonlight. Walling back into camp he sneered

at the ugly lizard demons, though Nana was useful the others were nothing but smelly pieces

of shit in his eyes. He tossed the tusk at a dragon demon who caught it. The dragons yellow

head scales gleamed in the moonlight, white horns rose from his head ending in sharp points.

Red eyes stared at Kurai as the dragon flashed his yellowing teeth.

"Make it in to a horn, inscribe Ka-Go-Me I to it. I want it in two days." The dragon nodded

before slithering into a tent. Kurai stared at the moon, rubbing the gourd at his waist. Maybe

Shoji being caught isn't such a bad thing. Maybe it was time test his little potion.

* * *

Please Review, it makes me Happy sorry for mistakes wrote this at 12pm

Next Chapter

Dreams and Nightmares


	12. Dreams and Nightmares

CHAPTER 12 Dreams and Nightmares

Screaming. Someone was screaming. With a jolt Kagome snapped her eyes open. Holding the

blanket to her chest she peered around the room. The meagre light that the moon offered

showed that Sesshomaru was no longer in bed. Kagome frowned as she stood. She was sure

he was there when she fell asleep. Screaming. Who was screaming? Tying her yukata closed,

she walked to the door. Timidly placing her hand on it she slid it open, the hall was dark and

silent. Looking into the rooms of her friends she found them empty. Pausing at Sango's, she

knocked. No one answered. She opened the door slowly. Not wanting to disturb her if her

friend slept.

"Hello? Sango? Where are…" She froze, her body shaking. There was blood everywhere,

the walls were red with it. The ceiling coated, little red drops falling to join the pool on the

fall every now and then. Kagome shivered as she stared, there was so much blood, but there

was no body. The young Miko jumped as she heard screaming. Sadly closing the door she

hurried down the hall. She yelped as she slipped on a pool of blood, her once white yukata

now red. Breathing heavily she stared at the lifeless face of young demon, her eyes open in

fear. Quickly standing she continued running. The further she got the more bodies she saw.

Many were torn in half, their insides spilt around them. Closing her eyes she ran blindly for

the exit, hoping Sesshomaru was there. Bursting through the doors Kagome gasped at what

she saw. Blood was like a river, it flowed thickly on the ground. Odd limbs laid discarded far

from their owners. Dead demons were everywhere. Kagome gasped and raced forward as she

spotted the decapitated head of Shippou. Crying she fell to her knees, her hands reaching out

but not touching. Wiping her eyes with the blooded sleeve of her yukata, the young Miko

looked around her. Not too far off were the bodies of Kaze and his mate, her slender body

clutch tightly in his. Sakura was to the right of her parents. Her body was torn in half, her

arms and legs bent at odd angles as her intestines fell from her open belly. Too the left were

the two demons who had helped her when the demon had attacked her in the hall. They no

longer looked like their former selves. Taking a shuddering breath Kagome walked forward,

stepping over fallen comrades. Another scream. Following the sound she stopped as she

found the rest of her friends. Miroku, Rin, Shoji and what remained of Sango. Turning away

from their lifeless bodies she continued to the screaming. Her mind was dead, she couldn't

feel, every dead person she paced she felt less and less alive. The blood sloshed under her

bare feet. When she reached the front gate she paused. Kagome saw white. She screamed. It

was Sesshomaru. His eyes were lifeless, his mouth open in a silent scream. His spin was

visibly where he had been torn in half. The white sparkling in the moonlight. Kagome

screamed again, this time his name. She fell, her legs unable to keep her up.

"My dear Kagome, please don't scream his name, it's my name you should be screaming."

Kagome stared blankly at the dog demon in front of her.

"Who are you?" Her voice cracked. The demon chuckled, spreading his arms wide.

"Me? I am merely your secret lover. Or will be soon." He stepped closer kneeling in front of

her. His eyes glowing red, his pupils blue.

"My dear, I am Kurai. And you will be mine. Do you not like my present?" He waved his arm

towards Sesshomaru and the others. Finding her strength Kagome spat in his eye.

"Go to hell you monster!"

"My dear, I'm already there." Faster then she could see, Kurai grabbed her, pushing her to

the ground. Smiling at her he cut open her yukata, grinning into her terrified eyes. Leaning

down he kissed her neck all the way to her ear. Licking it his grin grew as she shivered in

disgust.

"My dear Kagome, my little flower I'm coming for you my sweet." With that he bit into her

neck deep, blood flowing into his mouth. Screaming Kagome bolted upright, franticly she

looked around. She was in Sesshomaru's room. Her yukata was white. And he was staring at

her concerned. Lifting a clawed hand Sesshomaru stroked her cheek.

"Are you all right?" Breathing deep to calm her beating heart Kagome nodded.

"It was just a dream." Sighing she curled within Sesshomaru's arms her head on his chest.

"Just a dream." _I hope_. Her neck hurt.

* * *

Kurai laughed as he sat on his cot within his tent. He rolled his glass ball around his palm.

That went better then he thought it would. Her face, her screams. Heaven. He would have to

visit her dreams more often. He sighed. Shoji was an idiot, but he helped with this part of the

plan at least. By himself he was to far away to effectively influence Kagome. But with Shoji

there he could easily use him as a medium. Clutching his crystal ball, he looked to his sword.

At least the potion worked. Giving it to her was a good idea. The sound of shuffling feet

outside his tent alerted him to the dragons arrival.

"You may enter." The dragon's head peered into the tent, it's red eyes, searching.

"My lord I finished it." Holding up the completed horn the dragon bowed it's long neck. "It

will do as you asked. Her name is also carved on it." Kurai nodded his head then motioned to

the small desk.

"Put it there. Then leave I wish for sleep." The dragon nodded before using it's long tongue

to place it on the desk. None entered the tent unless asked, and he wasn't asked. Bowing

again the dragon withdrew it's head.

"Oh, tell Kaibutsu to come here. I wish to speak with him."

"Yes, My Lord." Laying down to wait he closed his eyes. He couldn't wait to use the full

potential of the Shihai potion.

* * *

As Sesshomaru lay awake he couldn't help but think about Kagome dream. She hadn't told

him, and he was sure she never would. Sighing he looked at her peaceful face. What ever had

plagued her mind before did not now. Kissing her head Sesshomaru carefully stood without

waking the sleeping Miko. He wished to stay but he had things to do. Not bothering to

change from his sleeping yukata, he swiftly exited his room. With quick sure steps he was

soon out of his home and walking to the dojo. Apart from the odd guard on the wall or the

rushing midwife, all were asleep. His feet made no sound as he entered the dojo. Walking to

the far side of the dojo he stopped at the wall. Pulling down a sword which hung from the

wall, the floor in front of his feet opened to reveal a long stair case. It's darkness was lit by

glowing moss which grew on the walls. Looking around Sesshomaru descended. The floor

closing behind him. The long walk down gave the young lord time to think. Kurai was always

a threat, but before this he had always kept his distance. The impending attack worried him,

not because he was scared to fight but because he knew Kurai was after something and that

something was Kagome. _If only I could figure out where he is_. When the floor evened out, he

stared at the long line of cells. _That damn mutt is stinking up my dungeon_. The dungeon was

small. Only having fifty cells and two corridors, twenty-five in one and twenty-five in the

other. The walls were covered in glowing moss, even the floor. Unagi and Daiki stood in

front of the last cell. The only cell in use. Breathing deep Sesshomaru joined them.

"Has he said anything yet?" Unagi shook her head, her wings tucking tighter around her

body.

"No, nothing useful at least." She sighed as she leaned on Daiki. "He just ignores us. Like

we're not here. Sesshomaru?" The young lord looked away from the demon in the cell.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to tell Fubuki? This would kill her." Before he could answer laughing from

Shoji interrupted him.

"Go on tell her! Tell my pretty little dove that I'm here!" He broke off to laugh. His black

eyes dancing with mirth. Daiki roared smashing his hands on the enchanted bars.

"You will not make fun of her! You are nothing more then a monster! Fubuki does not need

your presence torturing her!" Shoji, smiled.

"Father, are you angry that you were not called Shoji? I hear that you called my son Shoji. I

don't know why you keep up with that silly tradition. Oh that's right your brother Shoji died

before he could have a son. Kurai killed him, didn't he?" He laughed again. This time

Sesshomaru growled, Shoji may not fear his father, but he feared Sesshomaru. Especially

with bars draining his strength. Wrapping his long clawed fingers around a bar, the lord lifted

his lip.

"You will tell us what we want to know. Or I will feed you to Yorukyofu." Okay, that was

something he feared more.

"You wouldn't. Not even you have that much control over that thing." He paled at

Sesshomaru's face. Sighing Shoji looked at his parents and smirked.

"I wont tell you everything I know. 'cause Kurai would kill me. But I can say a few things,

so ask away." Unagi frowned before asking where the army was. Shoji snorted.

"Somewhere close to the pack." Not the answer they wanted. Daiki narrowed his eyes.

"What is he planning?" Rubbing his face Shoji stretched out on his straw bed.

"Well, at first he was going to wait till after the fights. When most went to the dormant

volcano, but then he remembered the tunnel that linked this place to the other, meaning they

could be here in minutes instead of hours. So now he is waiting till you all beat yourselves up

to attack." He laughed. "Not very honourable, letting you guys do all the fighting for them,

but… let me tell you this. Kurai has plans a mile long. One plan may be to attack and kill all

but then half way through it he may change his mind and leave just like that." He shrugged.

"He has plans within plans within plans." After asking a few more questions they dogs and

bat left. Standing in the dojo Sesshomaru rested his hand on Unagi's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I will not tell her he is here. But you must tell Shoji." Sighing Unagi rested

against Daiki. He smiled at his lord.

"Don't worry we will. He is old enough to know." with a nod he left the two demons

standing the dojo. Looking at the sky he watched as dawn approached. The sky turning

orange and red as the day began. _I will not let get to me Kurai! I will Figure This Out!_

* * *

Inuyasha sat atop the roof of the birthing house as he watched his brother exit the dojo and

head back to his home. He sighed, he felt bad about what he did to Kagome, but she didn't

have to keep hitting him. He feared he may never sire a child. Sighing he jumped to the

ground, his eyes on the sky. Tonight was the new moon. He'd be human. Not something he

was looking forward to. Striating his back and squaring his shoulders he walked back to the

palace. If he was going to survive his stay here he was going to have to suck in his gut and

apologize to Sesshomaru and Kagome. And Sango. And Miroku. Damn was he in some deep

shit. He grumbled to himself as he quietly walked to his room to wait for everyone to wake.

He shivered, his heart started to pound. Something bad was going to happen soon. If only he

could Figure out what.

* * *

Kurai rolled his crystal ball around his palm while he stared at Kaibutsu. The demon's huge

body was well proportioned. Unlike the others whose heads were big or arms to long and legs

to short Kaibutsu was in a way beautiful. He wore a loan cloth, showing his muscular body.

The dog demon's body was covered in short black fur, tuffs sprouting from the tips of his

pointed ears. His head was that of a jackal, large canine teeth poking out of his lips as he

snarled. His huge arms were crossed as he glared at the ground. Smiling Kurai returned the

ball to his haori.

"Do you know what to do, Kaibutsu?" He nodded, his teeth showing more.

"Yes sir, I do." Turning to the tent's flap he paused.

"Is that all?" Kurai waved his hand in dismissal.

"Yes. That is all." Leaving his master to himself Kaibutsu headed for his own tent. How he

hated that demon! He was not here because he wanted to be, he was forced to be here. Kurai

forced Kaibutsu into submission by seeling his mate within his damn crystal ball. _You better _

_watch out Kurai I will stab you in the back!I'll figure a way to do it! _

* * *

Did i get ya with the dream?

Sorry it took so long. Had to get ready for school starting and all that, I may be able to get a chapter up every weekend or two. Lots of homework. THanks to those who have reviewed and all the rest. :)

PLease Review! it makes me write faster!


	13. sorry

Sorry its been so long, i've had a few problems with life and the stupid computer. But i'll try to update within a few months, a long time i know but school is a big factor. Please forgive me. Also if you have any ideas please tell a mental block on what to write next is always a big problem. :)

This author's note will be replaced with the next update.


End file.
